Idle Hands AKA Random ZADRness
by PAT THE KITSUNE
Summary: Alright. I don't want any confusion now. This has a new title. It's Idle Hands. Before it was called Random ZADRness. Alright? Hope people don't get too confused about this little change. The first part of a trilogy I plan on writing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everybody. Well I think I'm just about ready start posting my second ZADR story online. I've been working on this for about a year now and have plans of making this a trilogy of sorts. So really this is going to be three different stories that run together but can be read separately as well. To tell you the truth, I honestly have not come up with a title for this new story of mine so I would be happy to take any suggestions from anybody if they can think of something good. Otherwise, just enjoy my random story of DOOM! Actually, it isn't supposed to be that random but it will have lots of plot twists throughout. And as for the title for now, I've just been sticking with Random ZADRness so far so that's what you people will have to put up with too unless you or I think of a better name any time soon. Well, I hope you all enjoy and I shall begin now.

Disclaimer- I do not own the cartoon that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 1: Introduction

'Is this what true love really is? Getting to sleep with someone you deeply care for? I think there's more to it that that, but I think this is as close to the meaning as I'll ever get. In fact, this is probably a one time deal because I know that when he wakes up, he'll never show me the same feelings I feel for him. I'll never have this experience ever again.' This whirlwind of ideas and questions circled around in the mind of a young 16 year old boy as he lay in bed. He opened his golden, honey colored eyes slowly in hopes of catching the sight of his lover next to him. His attempt was thwarted however by the cruel, unforgiving darkness that surrounded them. He sighed softly as he once again closed his eyes to recollect the activities of the previous night. A small smile formed on his face as he remembered the utter bliss he had experienced only a few hours earlier.

He opened his eyes once more, this time turning on his side to face his lover. Despite the fact that he could not see into the face of the other in bed with him, he could hear his breathing. It was slow and steady as he slept. He could also feel the heat from the other's form. He reached his hand out toward the face that felt so very close to him at the moment. He allowed for his fingers to first lightly graze across the smooth cheek he had reached for.

Next, he moved his hand up along to the top of his head, stroking the long appendages that hung down from his head. His lover stirred slightly, responding to the gentle touch he received, a very low and almost inaudible purr permeating from within his chest. Seeing this as a good sign, he continued moving his fingers from the base to the tip of the lengthy antennae. He let one of his fingers wrap around the tip for a brief moment, causing the other to smile and mumble something unintelligible in his sleep. The boy laughed to himself quietly as he returned to his back, letting go of the antennae, causing the gentle purr to disperse completely. He closed his eyes again, his smile vanishing just as quickly as it had come. He knew this couldn't last forever. It would be morning soon and it would all be gone.

Finding it too hard to think of the pleasure he had enjoyed with his favorite person in the world or the universe for that matter, he reset his mind back to only a few days earlier. It had in fact started about 5 years earlier, but back then he hated the one he was laying in bed with this very moment.

It had started as a regular day in high skool, or so he thought. The boys name was Dib (as I'm sure you all know! ). Anyways, he had grown quite a bit over the past 5 years. Instead of being a crazy, 11 year old paranormal investigator, he was now a crazy 16 year old paranormal investigator. Okay, so maybe not.

True, he was indeed 16 now and most people considered him crazy still, although he found new rumors about him and a certain somebody running around skool now. Ones that had begun around the time he had entered high skool. He was about 6 feet now and one of the tallest people in his class. Although he had given up most paranormal studies over the years, he still continued to argue the fact that Zim was an alien. He never really wanted to give up his other studies, but he had needed his main focus to fall on Zim. He still had his huge glasses but had started also wearing a different pair with smaller frames.

He changed his shirt to a black tee shirt with a blue somewhat happy face on it. Over his shirt though, he still wore his trademark trench coat. It was longer than his previous coat and almost touched the ground completely. He wore a different pair of black boots with more silver buckles on them. He wore a pair of black jeans also that were covered by his long shirt. And let us not forget the one thing that made Dib, well, DIB! His scythe hair doo.

It had grown quite a bit longer and had a few bends to it, causing him to resemble his famous father, Professor Membrane. However, he also obtained the noticeable additions over the years. He became accustomed to wearing black nail polish on his finger nails, some eyeliner along the bottom of his eyes, and he even acquired a few new piercings on his body. His left ear had an earring on the top of it and he even had gotten the courage to pierce his tongue. He also found that his teeth had become less than perfect and he was confined to wearing braces for several months. Some other changes that were not as noticeable had begun happening to his body. Changes that were not natural.

Zim on the other hand had not changed nearly as much over the span of 5 years. He was still the same alien trying to take over the earth as he had been when he first arrived. He continued to wear his Irken uniform which was a bit longer to help fit him as he grew. Amazingly enough, he had managed to grow quite a bit taller than he had been. He came to be only a few inches shorter than Dib.

He found that one summer he had had an growth spurt as he seemed to be eating more than was normal for him. So he wasn't the tallest person in high skool, but that didn't matter to him anymore. His disguise was only slightly adjusted but was not really any better than his last. He still wore the lenses that held his fake purple eyes but the hair style of his wig had changed to a scruffier look with some longer bangs hanging down in front of his eyes. However, as the years wore on he began to also wear some more human looking clothes. Every once in a while, he would slip into a pair of black jeans and an oversized red, striped shirt.

His boots remained the same and he was never caught without his tight, black gloves on. That was the only truly noticeable thing that had changed about him. He continued many attempts to take over the earth but was always stopped by Dib before he could do any real damage. This continuous flow of failures slowed him down and Dib always managed to get a short break between Zim's plots. Dib began to notice his drop in morale and would use it to his advantage. He would use what spare time he had to either dive deeper into his studies in "REAL SCIENCE" , which he found would make his father really happy, or he would use it to build up stronger defenses against Zim. Although, he had also noticed that over the past year, Zim had only made one pitiful attempt at world conquest and failed immediately. After doing so, Zim seemed uninterested in continuing his mission.

He would go to skool, rant about some new brilliant plan he had, but drop it before putting it into action. (Okay, now I'm getting off topic. ;)

As I was saying, it seemed to be a normal day in the educational establishment, high skool. As always, Zim was in his seat before Dib, who seemed to have all the same classes as him. Their first class was Algebra II, a class they both dreaded despite the fact that they both found it quite easy. All it consisted of were some easy equations and such. What they really feared, was their teacher. .

A young man with glasses and a scowl on his face stood at the board, writing a lesson on it. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep. He apparently had a pregnant wife at home and lost much sleep over it. Dib came jogging into the class, breathing heavily as he apologized for his tardiness. "Sorry pant I'm late! pant I pant missed the pant bus!"

His teacher turned to him, pointing at Dib's seat. "Just take your seat, Dib! I don't need any of your excuses!"

Dib obeyed, glaring over at Zim as he did so, noticing him cackling into his hands at Dib's lateness. He rolled his eyes then as he continued his walk to his seat across the classroom thinking as he went along. 'HAHA, Zim. It's not like it's the first time I've come late to class.' He reached his desk and plopped down into it. The teacher turned once again from the front of the board and began to lecture. Zim just rolled his eyes momentarily and them slapped a dull look of complete boredom across his face.

Dib sighed and relaxed in his seat. Knowing the teacher wouldn't mind, he put some headphones on and turned on some music that could softly be heard. He wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a bit. Soon he found sleep in his restless mind.

Zim eyed him uneasily for a moment before thinking to himself. 'What's wrong with the Dib worm? Perhaps he is crumbling under the MIGHTY strength of ZIM!' he mused to himself as he smirked triumphantly a bit. He had noticed that Dib had been sleeping in class a lot lately, which wasn't unusual for him to do during their first year of high skool. During that year Zim had been setting off a lot of plots to destroy the Dib, causing him to lose sleep. However, now Zim was idle in his schemes so the meat bag HUU-MUN really had no excuse for his lack of sleep.

This had all really started at the beginning of their third year of high skool and Zim had started to wonder why Dib was so tired when he hadn't done anything to him recently. Not that he really cared what was going on with the Dib. These thoughts were replaced with another question Zim couldn't help but wonder about. Although sleeping in class wasn't too unusual for him, what was unusual was the number of trips he had recently been making to the bathroom during skool hours. He would go about 3 or 4 times in the day to do only God knows what. Although Zim didn't want to show any concern for the Dib-monster, his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. He almost wanted to ask him what he was planning but decided not to at the last second. He knew that sooner or later he would figure out what Dib was planning.

He would just have to wait. Little did he know that he would be finding out about it sooner rather than later.

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter sucks but I promise this will get better. I just needed a bit of an introduction before really starting. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have returned! And with a second chapter to my fic! Well I hope you are all ready for plenty of angst in the next couple of chapters cause that's how it's going to be for a little while before I get to the ZADR love. But rest assured that it won't be too long. I want to get right into it so let's begin, shall we? Enjoy! Disclaimer: Nope! I still don't own anybody! Only the plot:P

The class dragged on for what seemed like hours, but, in fact, had only been a few minutes. The class was only supposed to be 45 minutes, but Zim found himself looking up at the clock every five minutes that passed and then back at the sleeping Dib. Patience was one of Zim's weak points, and he couldn't stand waiting for answers. When he had a question, he wanted it answered quickly and simply. He had planned on asking the Dib his many questions as soon as they were excused to their next class, but he couldn't take it any longer.

He wanted his answers now! Not later. He began rummaging through a small sack of items he had started carrying around to hold papers and books. After a few moments of this, he found what he had been searching for and brought forth a clean, blank piece of paper. Using a pencil he had at his desk, he began to scribble a few notes down on it. Before he could finish, however, the tip of his sharp pencil snapped.

Looking at the broken pencil and then to the pencil sharpener on the wall near Dib, a new plan began to formulate in his mind. Without a send thought, he raised his hand to the teacher. The teacher scowled at him for a brief moment before asking him what he wanted. " What is it that you want, Zim?!"

Zim pointed at his pencil as he asked quickly and simply, " I broke my pencil. Can I go sharpen it, sir?"

The teacher growled at him a bit. "FINE! But hurry up!" Zim nodded his head and made his way over to the sharpener on the wall.

Dib didn't stir as Zim approached closer to his desk. Zim casually began to sharpen his pencil, waiting for the teacher to turn back toward the board to continue his lecture which had been so rudely interrupted. When Zim was sure the teacher's attention was completely back to his lesson and not on him, he turned to tap Dib on his shoulder. However, before he could complete this action, something else caught his eye first. A devious smile spread across his face as he noticed the CD player sitting on Dib's desk. Without hesitation, his first instinct was to grab the device which was in his reach. His eyes fell to the volume button that tempted him evilly. Of course, he pushed the button repeatedly to increase the volume of the music Dib was listening to.

The sudden blast from his headphones caused Dib to fall out of his seat with a loud scream as his eyes snapped wide open. He landed with a "thump" on the ground while tossing the headphones off in one swift motion. He looked around in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what had happened. His confusion quickly turned to embarrassment when he heard all the kids in his class burst into laughter at the disruption he had caused. Then he noticed Zim, laughing the loudest and holding his CD player. His face blushed a deep shade of red, more from anger than anything else. In a matter of seconds, Dib found himself back up on his feet, facing Zim. Grabbing the front of Zim's shirt, he shoved the small Irken Invader up against the wall, his pak making a "clack" sound as it connected with the wall in back of him.

He squirmed about in Dib's grip, his lower back uncomfortably pressed up against the pencil sharpener. The sudden lunge had surprised Zim, but he stopped struggling and smirked evilly at the reaction he was getting out of Dib. He shifted around a moment longer before bringing his hands down to rest on Dib's as he relaxed. Dib tightened his grip on Zim's shirt as he began yelling at the smiling alien that narrowed his eyes on him. "ZIM! What the hell did you do that for?!" Zim just chuckled to himself.

"What's the matter, Dibstink? I thought you enjoyed listening to loud music." Dib glared and pulled back a fist, preparing to punch Zim's face.

"You bastard..." Before he could connect with Zim's face, however, a hand came forward to stop Dib's punch. A strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, away from Zim, who slumped a bit against the wall. Dib turned his head to see none other than his teacher looming beside him.

"Dib! Zim! I'll have no fighting in my classroom!" He pointed out the door. "Dib, you go sit outside in the hallway, and I'll deal with you later! Zim, you take your seat, and I'll be giving you extra homework tonight!" Zim straightened himself and marched back over to his seat. Dib bent back down to pick up his belongings and stuff them in his backpack before proceeding to walk out of the class.

However, Dib had different plans. He walked out into the hallway, but instead of taking a seat on the tile floor and leaning back against a locker, he headed down the hallway, away from the classroom. Zim sat silently for the remainder of the class time. After the last ten minutes were up, he quickly stepped outside in search of Dib. Disappointed to find him gone, Zim went to his next class slowly.

He entered his history class silently, taking his seat near the front row. Thinking Dib had left school grounds, he was surprised to see him stroll in five minutes later. He glared at Zim when he asked where he had gone. Dib, still fuming over what had happened in Algebra class, refused to answer. He simply held out his middle finger to Zim before taking his seat. Zim gasped at the rude gesture being directed at him. The mighty ZIM! He would show the little wormbaby what he thought of him.

Without thinking, Zim jumped out of his seat and stomped over to Dib in rage. He grabbed the first thing that caught his eye; Dib's hair, and pulled him up to eye level with himself. " I don't know what your problem is lately, Dib-human, but whatever the hell it is, just get over it already! Your only problem should be ME, because I will destroy you!" he was now screaming into Dib's face. Dib, who was getting annoyed with Zim, swatted his hand away and also began arguing back.

"FUCK YOU, ZIM! It's none of your damn business what I do when you're not around!" Before Zim could come back with an argument, a female voice was raised at the front of the room.

"Now, now, children. No more fighting. Zim, get back to your seat please." Zim and Dib looked up at the front of the room from where the source of the voice had come from. In front of a white board stood a young lady in a skirt that fell to her knees and a nice blue sweater. She had beautiful, curly red hair that didn't fall too far past her shoulders. She was one of the few nice teachers the skool had to offer. Zim obeyed without another word.

The teacher turned to write some notes on the board before turning to start her lesson on the Civil War. With a dull look on his face, Dib raised his hand before she really had a chance to begin speaking. "Yes, Dib?" He pointed out the door and asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she nodded her head.

"Yes, alright. But do be quick about it. You can't afford to miss this material. It will be on your next test." Dib nodded his head slightly, thanked her, and then headed out of the class with his backpack hanging from one shoulder. Zim sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He squinted one eye while the other watched him leave attentively. He was still quite curious as to what the Dib did during his many trips to the bathroom. He would have followed after him had it not been a rule that only one person be in the bathroom at a time. So he just watched lazily, knowing he would have to come up with a different way of figuring out what he wanted to know.

Dib hurried down the hall, throwing open the door to the bathroom as he entered. His first priority was to check all the stalls and make absolutely sure that he was alone. When he saw that nobody else was in the room, he made his way over to a mirror over a sink. He looked into one that was cracked a bit and turned on some water as he did so. As he let the sink fill with water, he looked at his eyes in the reflection before him. They were tired and drooping. Taking some of the water in his hands, he began to splash some over his face.

He was trying to clear his mind from all other thoughts. He found this to be near to impossible, and he held his head trying to get rid of the reoccurring, disturbing thought he had been having for almost 6 months now. "Dib. Nobody cares for you. You're a screw up in life. Nobody believes a word you say, and the only one who does, still mocks you just as much as those fools around you. Don't go on living in this world of unbelievers. Come to me, and you'll finally be happy." the gentle voice of death would whisper to him in his ear.

"No." he shook his head slightly. Of course, he had no plans of killing himself but harming himself was another matter. He rolled up his sleeves slowly, revealing scars and fresh cuts all along his arms. Some wounds were healing while others were fresh and held dried up blood on them. Dib had been cutting himself mercilessly since the end of summer, sometimes used as a way to get relief from his hectic life, other times just because he felt he deserved it.

At home, he would shed more blood than was necessary to knock himself out for a few hours. He would never try that stunt at skool though. The last thing he wanted was to be found passed out on the floor of the boys' bathroom. They would probably send him to an asylum to help cure him of his "problem." It was already bad enough that he had to see a skool counselor for other problems he was already having. The cutting himself was something he wanted to keep to himself. He always made sure to be very careful with his incisions and keep the flow of blood under control by not cutting too deep.

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the angsty Dib. It's only going to get worse before it gets better but you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you all enjoyed my second chapter. Well, I'm off to go type up the next chapters and post as much as I can this weekend. So expect quick updates from me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOOT! Chapter 3! I still have absolutely no idea what to call this story! XD But oh well. We can still live with Random ZADRness for now. Anyways, sorry about the last chapter. ; I kind of ended on a weird part of the story. Why don't we just get started on this chapter now. Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Only the plot and if I said I owned anything other than that, I would be attacked by man eating donuts of DOOM! However, Jhonen Vasquez would probably still sue me or have me killed if he knew what I was going to make his characters do later on in the story. evil smile Heh...heh...heh...yeah...

Dib dug around in his backpack until he found exactly what he had been searching for. It was a small pocket knife he carried around with him. It was the only knife he was allowed to have with him during skool without getting in any kind of trouble. Big or small, it didn't really matter to him just as long as it was sharp enough to cut through human skin. Carefully, he opened the small device producing a knife.

The blade was silver and shone even in the dimly lit bathroom. That wouldn't last for long, however. Soon it would be stained by his crimson blood. He searched his already torn up arm for a patch of skin that was still fresh and untouched. After a minute or so of searching, he found a new area that he had not touched yet. Surprised that he had actually missed a spot, he lifted the sharp blade of the knife up toward his pale skin.

He hesitated for a moment, letting the pointy tip trace a light scratch across the unbroken skin, not really cutting deep. In that brief moment of hesitation one thought crossed his mind. 'What am I doing?! What would mom think if she could see me now?!' His mother had passed away long ago when he was only 4 years old, but he was always aware of the fact that she was watching everything he did from the great beyond. It caused him over the years to become a bit self conscious of himself and usually when he did something wrong, he'd try and fix it so his mother's ghost wouldn't be mad at him. He would always feel so guilty when he couldn't fix something and would go into a small depression about it until he completely forgot what exactly it had been that he had done so bad.

He would then convince himself that it couldn't have been so bad if he couldn't remember it. Yet, ever since the voices of death came to him, he had a hard time discerning between what was wrong and right. "Don't worry, Dib. This would make everybody else in your life happier. And you would be able to see your mother again. Besides, everybody on this planet will be dead soon anyways. You have a hard enough time stopping Zim alone. What makes you think you can stop an entire invasion when his leaders arrive. You'll have no help because nobody believes you." Ignoring the fact that it had been a good 5 years and Zim's leaders still hadn't come, plus the fact that Zim was slowing down over the years, Dib gave in to the voices in his head. The sharp edge of the knife was passed over the patch of skin in one slow but swift motion, spilling out dark, red blood down over his arm. He had not cut deep but the blood flowed out steadily.

Dib's eyes fluttered closed as the pleasure of cutting himself overwhelmed him. The pain he was already used to. He barely felt anything nowadays. He let his eyes slip open slightly to watch the drops of blood run off his arm into the now fogged up water in the sink. He stayed watching for a few more minutes before beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. Taking a paper towel and soaking it in fresh water, he pressed it against his arm to stop the blood. He cleaned it up first before applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He hissed through his teeth a bit as the water stung the wound.

It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop. Now all he had to do was wait for the water in the sink to drain out. That would take a few extra minutes.

Back is class, Zim sat with his head in his hand, looking as bored as hell. He kept his eyes focused on the door waiting for Dib to re-enter the room. He hadn't been listening to a word the teacher had said. She would occasionally glance in the same direction Zim was looking or stop to check her watch. Finally she spoke up sounding a bit irritated. "All right, class. I need a volunteer to please go get Dib from the bathroom. It's been well over ten minutes."

Zim heard that last part and immediately raised his hand. She nodded toward him. "Thank you, Zim." He saluted her and quickly ran into the hallway. Finally! He'd be able to find out what the Dib did on his trips to the restroom.

The water had drained from the sink by now, but, unfortunately, it still left a red stain that meant he'd have to wash it out again and he had almost forgotten about the bloody knife. He would have to wash that too. He filled the sink again, the water a bit clearer before he dipped the knife in it. That's when Zim arrived. He slammed the door open, the loud noise causing Dib to drop the knife in the water.

Zim stepped in and first noticed Dib standing over a sink. His eyes then fell to Dib's cut up arms and the bloody water in the sink. It took him a few moments to say anything, but the first statement to escape his mouth was, "What the hell happened to you?!" To Dib's relief, the knife couldn't be seen under the murky water and Zim hadn't seen it in Dib's hand previously. Dib was speechless at first as Zim marched over to him and grabbed his arm to examine the cuts.

His eyes narrowed on them and he quickly glanced up at Dib. "These weren't made by me. Have you learned nothing over these past years?! You are not to have ANY other enemy besides ME! I will be your destroyer! Tell ZIM who has done this to you so I can annihilate them!"

Those last words had Dib slamming his sleeve back down over his exposed arm. "It's none of your damn business, Zim, so just leave me alone!" Without Zim noticing, he grabbed the knife out of the sink and threw it in his backpack, not waiting for the water to drain this time.

He ran down the hall and Zim yelled after him. "Trust me, Dibstink! I WILL find the person who did that to you, and I will destroy them! And then I'll destroy you!" he threw in at the last second to scare Dib. Zim walked out of the bathroom and saw Dib slip out the door. But what really caught his eye was a shiny object flying out of his backpack at the last second. Zim slowly made his way toward the object until he could see clearly what it was.

It had been the knife, still stained with some of Dib's blood. Zim picked up the knife by its handle and looked at it curiously. 'This must be the weapon the enemy used on the Dib. Dib must have gotten it from him.' He decided he could probably run some tests on the object and perhaps that would be all he needed to figure out what he needed to know. It was only about 10:30 a.m. Still early in the day, but Zim didn't care.

It would be pointless to stay in skool the rest of the day when Dib was the only reason he came in the first place. Dib had gone home and it wouldn't do any good to return to class with no Dib. It was the entire reason why he had left in the first place. To find Dib. Besides, skipping class wasn't anything new to him. He did it quite often. So did Dib and many other students. The teachers rarely noticed and when they did, they didn't care.

Zim walked out the front door of the skool into the outside world. The sun shined brightly in his eyes, unpleasant at first but his vision soon adjusted to the change of lighting. He walked to the sidewalk, letting his legs lead him home. There were too many things going through his head to notice much of anything else going on around him. It didn't take more than 10 minutes to reach his house.

The lawn gnomes turned to him as he walked up the walkway. He opened the door to let himself in. He had stopped using the robot parents long ago and only brought them out once or twice a year to keep up appearances at skool. Oh, how he dreaded parent teacher nights! He was in deep thought until something knocked into him at a quick rate, bringing him back to reality. He fell to the ground with a "thump" and heard the high pitched laughter of his little SIR unit, Gir.

Gir had latched himself to Zim's waist and started screaming happily. "MASTER! YOU'RE HOME! YOU'RE BACK FROM SKEEEWWWL EARLY TODAY! YAAAY!" he squealed. Zim flinched at the little robot's loud voice. He pried Gir from him and yanked off his disguise. He threw the lenses and wig to the side, happy to be rid of them for the time being.

His antennae lowered as he scratched at them. He hated wearing that itchy wig and his eyes were always watery from those damn lenses. He rubbed his red eyes until his vision focused again. "GIR!" he ordered.

Gir jumped up, his turquoise eyes flashing red as he saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

"Gir, I'll be in the lab for the rest of the night. Don't disturb me. You just watch TV. or something like that." Gir was more than happy to comply with that command and flopped down on the couch to start flipping through TV. channels.

A/N: And there you have chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haha! I'm back with chapter 4! So prepare yourself for some DOOM! Or actually...well okay. No real DOOM in this yet but oh well. This next chapter is somewhat short, at least in my mind, but I'll make up for it in chapter 5 which is already turning out to be one of my longest chapters so far. Anyways, a little less angst in this chapter and a lot more Zim. Dib actually isn't really in this chapter except toward the end and you'll all just have to read to find out. Yeah...you may all call me a total bitch at the end of this chapter. Anyways, let's get started. Hope you all enjoy.

Zim paced back and forth nervously in his lab. The information he had gathered from examining the knife Dib had dropped made no sense. He let out a frustrated noise as he ran the same test on it a third time; And once again he received the same result as he had gotten the first two times. In anger, he took up the knife and threw it to the ground. He had run a DNA test that was supposed to determine who else had touched the knife other than Dib and himself.

However, as he ran the test over and over again, it became apparent to him that Dib and himself had been the only ones touching the knife. The pieces began to come together slowly in his mind as he thought things over. But it made no sense to him. He hadn't been the one to cut Dib's arms up so that only left one other culprit. Dib. But why would Dib harm himself in such a way?

Zim took a seat at one of his computer consoles and for about 20 seconds he began to hit his head against it as if that would answer all his questions for him. When that didn't work, he grasped his head, waiting for the headache he now had, to subside. However, trying to think of some logical reason as to why Dib was inflicting pain upon himself just caused his headache to grow. Finally, he gave up, looking to a clock that hung on the wall directly across from him. It was already a little past 4:30 p.m. He hadn't realized he had spent so much time down in his lab running experiments on the knife. It was almost tiring to know he had spent about 6 hours without a break.

Even more noticeable at the realization was his hunger. He heard his squeadly spooch growl at him for the lack of food. He hadn't eaten anything since 7:00 a.m. right before he had left for skool. Perhaps it was a good time to take a break before continuing his research. Before leaving, he glanced over at the blade on the ground. Bending over slowly, he picked it up and placed it on a table before turning to leave with a sigh.

It took him about a minute to reach the house level. Almost immediately as the elevator doors opened, Gir ran up to Zim's legs with a plate of waffles balanced on his head. Smiling widely up at the Irken, he offered the plate up to Zim. "HIYA, MASTER! You'se been down there a long time! I made waffles for you!" He smiled, his tongue sticking out. Zim stared blankly a moment before blinking and reaching out to take one of the golden tokens offered to him.

Taking a bite and finding it to be edible, he smiled slightly before reaching down to pet the dog disguised robot on the head. "Thanks, Gir." he barely whispered. Gir squeed and hugged himself tightly before running off to do something else, more than happy for the small pat to the head and gratitude given to him. Zim watched after him until he was out of sight, shaking his head slowly, a small smile still on his face. Maybe that little robot wasn't so bad after all.

He finished eating the first thing he had eaten in the past several hours then moved over to flop down on the couch. He slowly let his eyes shift shut, blinking every now and then until finally darkness consumed him.

The blinking of lights could just barely be seen through heavy eyelids. There was also sound, somebody talking though he couldn't make out who or what is was speaking. The words were jumbled in his mind as he desperately tried to regain consciousness. Slowly, oh so very slowly, one eye opened just a bit more; Just a bit more to take in more of his surroundings. The other followed shortly after and before too long both eyes were opening and closing in unison together once more.

The dimly lit room told him it was night and it quickly registered in his mind that the TV. was on. But who had turned it on? A small laugh could be heard coming from the other side of the couch. Of course, it was Gir. But what was he doing on the couch? Had he fallen asleep?

He couldn't remember. The last thing he could recall was eating a waffle that the robot had offered him. Then darkness and now he awoke on the couch. Had he really fallen asleep? It had felt like anything but sleep. No dreams had entered his head during the time and he wondered whether he might have just passed out. And how long had he been out for?!

Minutes? Hours? DAYS?! No. It couldn't have been more than a couple hours. Dare he look at the clock? Slowly, very slowly, he let his eyes drift over toward the clock without moving. After a few moments of letting his eyes readjust to the lighting, he finally read the clock on the wall.

8:30 p.m. He closed his eyes trying to think of what time it had been when he fell asleep. 4 hours. Suddenly, those crimson eyes snapped wide open in shock and he sat up quickly, nearly screeching out. "4 HOURS?! HOW COULD IT HAVE BEEN 4 HOURS?!" Irkens didn't even need sleep.

While resting, the most any Irken usually got was 2 unless injured. He thought about going back to the lab, sitting in front of a computer, and running a few more tests on that knife in case he had missed something but his body did not want to comply to that. His eyes were too achy and his limbs just wanted to stretch themselves out. Slowly, he lifted himself from the couch, a few bones in his back cracking as he popped a few bones back in place. Next he stretched out his arms, wriggling his fingers inside his gloves before bringing them back to crack his knuckles. His antennae followed suite, curling and stretching near the end before dropping part way back down to the back of his head. Lastly, he attempted to walk on wobbly legs that weren't ready to support all his weight at once. At first he nearly stumbled into the couch but after a minute or two of stretching out his legs he was able to walk normally.

He thought about staying to watch TV. with his S.I.R. unit but finally decided on just going for a small walk around town to get some fresh air and clear out his mind.

He retrieved his wig and those horribly itchy contacts before heading out. After telling Gir to watch the base for him, he stepped outside and closed the door tightly. The night air was cool and refreshing and there were few clouds in the sky for a change. He could actually see the stars for a change. He smiled sadly and stared up at them as he began to walk down the walkway and onto the sidewalk.

They reminded him of Irk: of home. He missed it terribly and desperately wished he could return but he was exiled to this floating shit ball and no amount of reasoning would ever change that. He would have to just deal with what he had. He would never admit it out loud but despite his utter hatred of the filthy planet, there were a few aspects of it that were quite beautiful, the sky being one of them. It was constantly changing colors throughout the phases of the day and night and Zim loved to just stare at the stars that lit the night sky every chance he could get. He was so absorbed with the stars that he didn't even notice how far or what part of town he had walked.

It wasn't until a loud siren far off in the distance caught his attention that he realized he was heading in the direction of Dib's house. His antennae twitched underneath the wig when the siren got louder until finally an ambulance passed right by him. He reached up to hold his hands over his highly sensitive antennae to try and block out the sound as it passed. When he was finally able to remove his hands, he watched in interest as the vehicle continued on its way. He laughed to himself as he thought of the possible reasons it could be heading that way. 'Perhaps one of the stoopid humans had fallen down a flight of stairs and broken a bone, or had a heart attack, or maybe even cut off a limb!'

He cackled to himself again. He loved seeing humans in pain. The sound had gotten lighter as the ambulance got farther from him but soon stopped. He heard it progressively getting louder as he approached. He was close. Curiosity filling him, he followed the sound until he stood outside the house that the ambulance had stopped at. He hoped to get a glance of what disaster had happened.

He stayed far back so the loud siren wouldn't hurt his antennae, not taking notice of whose house they were standing in front of. It wasn't until the stretcher was rolled out with the patient, that Zim realized it. They were at Dib's house. All the life seemed to drain out of him as they wheeled out an unconscious Dib. "D...DIB?!" Something told him this had to do with that knife and he wasn't going to rest till he found out.

A/N: Woohoo! I finished chapter 4 and now onto 5. Yes, I'm an evil little bitch, aren't I? :D

And now to thank everybody that reviewed on that last chapter.

To milo the ninja- Alrighty. Here's your next chapter!

To Lei La-Yay! I'm happy you and yours friends are enjoying my story. Well here's an update for all you to read.

To kit-Thank you muchly. Yeah, they sure are cute when they're being all angsty. Lol. Here's your update and enjoy the fandom.

And to anybody else that reviews- Thank you all. Much love to all my reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright! Ready for chapter 5?! Well here it is! I know I'm a sadistic bitch for leaving you all at a cliffhanger like that but that was the best place to stop for this next part. Now you get to read what happened to Dib from his point of view after he left skool that day. So I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer- I don't own Dib, Gaz, or anybody else mentioned in this chapter. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez, not me so don't sue me, damnit!

Dib ran out the doors into the outside world before breaking into a fast sprint to get home. He had just nearly blown his cover all because of Zim. He hated when the alien snooped around in his personal business. He didn't have to tell Zim everything if he didn't want to. At least convinced that he had absolutely no idea what had been going on, Dib began to slow down his pace as relief flooded over him all at once.

He could see his house off in the distance. Taking notice of how quickly it seemed to be approaching, he knew it wasn't as far as it looked. In a matter of minutes he was out in front of it. He threw the door open and quickly headed toward the stairs. He made a sprint up the stairs, skipping a few at a time on the way up. Reaching the top, he headed through the narrow hallway to his room, which sat at the very end.

He opened the door to the last room on the left and entered his messy bedroom. The floor was clattered with papers, devices he had been working on to help stop Zim but that he never finished, a few objects he had stolen from Zim's base a few years earlier, and a few photographs of Zim. His desk wasn't much different. A computer and laptop sat in a corner with a few new devices he had begun work on and more papers and photos of Zim were scattered about, some from the first time he had landed on earth to more recent ones. He had taken tons of pictures of the alien over the years but still nobody believed his rantings about Zim. He even had entire photo albums with just Zim in them. With a sigh, he dropped his backpack next to his bed near his closet.

He was glad his father wasn't home this time around. Professor Membrane had caught him a few times sneaking out of skool early and forced his son to return immediately. Then after skool when Dib got home again, his father would have a little "chat" with him about trying to skip skool. Often times this lecture would turn sour and end in a big argument between the two of them. Yelling would be heard for hours and finally one of them, usually Dib, would go storming out of the room. When things got this way, Dib would sometimes leave the house for hours to go wander around town. If he got back too late at night his father would be waiting when he returned and more fighting would ensue. Despite his father's absence in most of his everyday life, these fights broke out quite often.

Dib dreaded having to face his father whenever grades came out in skool. His grades had been slipping and now he was just barely passing half his classes. 3 C's, 2 D's and an F had pretty much been his grades for the past two years. His father put up with the C's and expected at least A's and B's if not straight A's from his children but D's and F's were just unacceptable in his book. Gaz wasn't much better.

Not nearly as often but often enough to get in trouble, she skipped at least the last two classes of skool. Although not failing, she had come pretty damn close a few times. 1 A, 2 B's, 2 C's, and a D gave her the same lecture Dib received when grades came out but kept her enough on her father's good side to keep her from too much trouble and fewer ugly arguments. It wasn't that they were stoopid; they just weren't motivated to work as hard. In fact, they were probably two of the smartest students in their classes.

Gaz had grown into quite a lovely young lady and it seemed many of the males attending their skool had become attracted to her. She was 15 now and although young was already being asked out on numerous dates. She declined them all of course. No matter how much time passed, she would always be a loner. She had never had many friends and only really had 2 close friends, which was more than Dib had.

But Dib still worried about her at times for her lack of socialism. She spent most of her time locked up in her room playing her games and usually only went out when her father paid her to get out of the house. Her purple hair had grown a bit longer and her amber eyes were usually still hidden behind the scowl she wore on her face most of the time. Despite her constant scowl, she still resembled her mother in many ways. Her attitude had softened up a little bit over the years but she could still beat the shit out of Dib or anybody else that dared to get in her way. She very rarely fought with her father about anything and when she did, she would usually completely isolate herself from anybody for a few days.

But her father was quite fond of her. As mentioned before, she resembled the likeness of her mother which probably one of the main reasons he favored her over Dib. He never said so himself, but Dib knew. It was quite obvious. He spent so much time with Dib, trying to turn his interests toward "REAL SCIENCE," just to hide the fact. Dib didn't really care. He didn't blame his father.

So many times in life he had gone against his father's wishes. And what did he have to show for it? Nothing. That's what. Absolutely nothing. But he knew the truth about Zim and that's why he couldn't allow himself to live the same ignorant life that everybody else lived, no matter how much it hurt his father. Now, don't get me wrong. Membrane love both of his children very much and that's why he pushed them.

He had already lost their mother and couldn't bare the thought of losing either of them. But he worried about Dib and where his life was heading. He had inherited too much of his mother's love for space. It spelled disaster for his future. He feared pushing his son too far; that Dib would grow to hate him.

So he buried himself in his work, just trying to allow both his kids the freedom they would eventually want. Little did he know, that he had given them a little too much freedom and not enough attention. Dib didn't hate him. He understood. Without his mom around, he also had buried himself in his own studies of the paranormal. It was a natural reaction.

In the same way, Gaz occupied herself with her video games. It was all their ways of escaping from the world around them. But only just recently had Dib realized that none of this made him happy. What good were his paranormal studies if the world just refused to listen? He wished he had a sister that wasn't so isolated all the time and didn't beat him up on a regular basis. He wished his father was home more often to be with them. He wished!...He wished his mother was still alive...

Burying himself in memories of his mother, Dib fell into bed, falling asleep shortly after.

Dib awoke many hours later to the smell of pizza. He pushed himself up in bed, taking notice that it was much darker out. The smell of pepperoni drifted into his room. Gaz must have ordered pizza tonight for dinner again. The alarm clock on his desk said 5:30 p.m.

With jerky motions, he got to his feet, stretching as he headed out of his room and to the kitchen. Gaz was already in there, eating a slice of pizza and playing a handheld game. She barely even glanced up as Dib entered the room but mentioned something about dad leaving them money for food and he wouldn't be home till late again. Dib only gave a slight nod of his head while yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Without so much as a word, Dib retrieved a plate from a cabinet, grabbed a slice of pizza, and headed out into the living room to watch TV. Gaz joined him shortly after, having finished her game, and the both of them sat back on the couch.

Gaz was flipping through the channels for something good to watch and Dib was reading a magazine. They spent a few hours like that, not a word passing between the two siblings. There was nothing to be said. Dib finally got up to head upstairs. It had become a habit to cut himself in his upstairs bathroom at night time to "cleanse himself of the day's impurities," he always told himself. He always felt better at the end of the day when he could do that.

It kept the voices in his head quiet at night. He went into his room and checked his backpack for the knife. It was gone. All the life seemed to drain from his face. He quickly began digging through his backpack frantically, throwing books and other objects out before just dumping it all out on the floor but still no knife. "Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT!" he repeated to himself as he spread things out on the floor, searching more for the object.

When he still didn't find it, he fell back, his face extremely pale and his breathing uneven. The worst thoughts came to mind. What if somebody had found the knife?! What if they found out it was his?! He didn't think he could possibly take the consequences. Fear flowing through him, he wavered on his feet almost as though he would pass out. His breathing became staggered as he tried to walk out into the hallway. He needed to calm down.

He needed to find that knife. He needed to find relief. He stumbled down the hallway, using the walls for support. He knew he could find a knife down in the kitchen. He found a fairly big one and returned upstairs to the bathroom.

He locked himself in the bathroom and slid down to the floor next to the toilet. He was having a panic attack. He had had a few while growing up but they seemed to be happening more frequently to him recently. He didn't even take his time slicing the knife through his skin. He was desperate for instant relief at the moment and he didn't care what that meant to get it. Without even searching for a fresh patch of skin to cut through, he passed the blade of the knife over his already scarred arm, cutting up old and new wounds, reopening them in one clean slice.

With a yelp, he fell back, dropping the knife and grasping his arm. He had cut too deep and fast for comfort. Blood spilled forth from his arm in endless fountains, staining his clothes. He jumped a bit, getting to his feet and trying to keep any more blood from getting on his clothes. After a few minutes of just watching in a bit of shock and trying to get his breathing under control, he moved over to the bathtub to sit with his back to it. He was slowly starting to calm down. Finally everything became quiet, even his breaths, as he just sat back and watched the blood roll down his arm.

The new cut, combined with all the old ones that had reopened, was spilling out a fairly large amount of blood. Dark red blood dripped from the ends of his fingers onto the tiles of the bathroom floor. He would have to clean that up before he left. He sat watching in silence for about 10 minutes before he finally decided to get up and clean off the wound. He stood up and washed his arm in the sink then took a towel and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. But it didn't stop. Before Dib knew it, the towel had been nearly soaked in blood. Dib applied more pressure but no use.

The blood just wouldn't stop. He swayed on his feet, now feeling extremely lightheaded. The room around him began to spin and he felt himself falling. He reached a hand out to try and stop himself from falling but his hands, slick with blood, slipped against the wall he had reached out for. Leaving bloody smear marks across the white wall, he fell.

He attempted to get up, to reach the doorknob to the bathroom door. It had just registered in his brain: he needed help and NOW! He just needed to reach Gaz, to have her call an ambulance for him. He managed to unlock the door but that's how far he got. His vision blurred horribly and he suddenly couldn't even make out anything around him. Only colors could be seen, shapes dead to him. Everything merged and mixed as he lost his grip on the doorknob and slumped forward to the ground. Everything then went black all around him.

He had tried to call out to Gaz but his voice hadn't come to his aid.

Gaz's show had ended and she made her way upstairs to get ready for bed. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Dib! Hey, DIB! Hurry up in there! I need to brush my teeth!" No answer. "Dib?!" she yelled again and knocked on the door even louder. Still no answer.

She was starting to get pissed. She growled and began to threaten him. "Damnit, Dib! What the hell are you doing in there?! Don't ignore me! Get your ass out here before I beat the shit out of you!" Silence. She tried one more time. "That's it, Dib! I'm breaking the fucking door down!" She didn't know why, but she tried the doorknob first and to her surprise found it to be unlocked but something was in the way.

She forced the door open and stared in utter shock a moment when she found her brother bleeding on the floor. Without thinking, she dropped to her knees next to him, screaming his name as she checked to see if he was still alive. "DIB! DIB! Oh, God! What the hell happened to you?!" She looked around noticing the walls, floor, sink, and even door were covered in blood. She was relieved to find her brother was still breathing and she ran to grab a phone and call 911. They told her they would send someone right over.

She made her way back into the bathroom to try and help stop the bleeding. She noticed the knife on the floor and suddenly realized what had happened. In anger, she began to curse his name as a stream of tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. "You're so stoopid, Dib! You're so fucking stoopid!" The ambulance arrived shortly after and a paramedic ran in and managed to get the blood flow under control. As soon as they had stopped the blood, they lifted Dib into a stretcher and hurried him out to the ambulance.

Dib was extremely pale when they got him out of there. One of the paramedics stayed behind to question Gaz and make sure she was okay. Her clothes had also been bloodied when they got there and they suspected the worst. After everything was said and done, they rushed to the hospital and Gaz called her father to tell him what happened. Membrane left work early and promised to meet Gaz at the hospital when he got there.

A/N: So now you all know what happened to Dib. But now you're probably all wondering whether he'll be okay. Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. Look out for chapter 6!

And now to thank everybody that reviewed on that last chapter.

To DemonSurfer- Hi! Well here's more for you and I hope you don't get caught. Lol. I don't want you being even more banned from the computer just because of me. So be careful. Hope you enjoy the story.

And to anybody else that reviews- Thank you all. Much love to all my reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You've been waiting patiently for chapter 6 so here it is. Meh... I'm writing this out as I go along so I don't know what to say about this chapter. Just that I know the basic outline for this chapter but have no idea how it will turn out so I hope you all enjoy what I come up with.

Gaz and Membrane sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It was a little past midnight now and they were becoming restless now. They had been waiting there for the past three hours. They had been offered a room to stay in for the night but they weren't tired. Dib was in a stable condition now but the circumstances made them both uneasy.

One of the doctors had asked Membrane for a moment of his time. They told him a specialist was flying in the next day and hoped they could have a word with him. He agreed, to their surprise. They knew Membrane was a busy man and thought that he would head back to work in a few hours, but Membrane told them he was staying until he was sure everything was fine with his son. Also, he wanted to have a discussion with his son. But Dib hadn't woken up once since he was placed in the hospital.

Gaz got up for what felt like the millionth time that night and began to pace back and forth with her arms crossed over her chest. Membrane had been hunched over in a chair, his head in his hands, the entire time. If his face could be seen better behind the goggles and huge collar of his lab coat, one would have seen how pale he had become. Finally he lifted his head to look at his daughter. "You should go to bed and try to get some sleep."

Gaz didn't even look at him as she responded. "I'm not tired and I want to know exactly what's going on. I don't want to miss anything."

Membrane simply nodded his head before returning it to his hands. "I understand...But you know, they won't be here for a few more hours. The meetings with the doctors and whoever this specialist is doesn't start until later in the morning. Are you sure you don't want to try and get some sleep before they get here?"

Gaz nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't plan on sleeping until Dib wakes up." She head toward the door. "But I do feel like taking a short walk to get some fresh air. Just call me if anything happens while I'm gone. I won't be long." Membrane agreed and she left the room in silence.

Gaz walked into the darkness outside, the only source of light being a streetlight in front of the hospital. She leaned against a wall of the hospital and began to dig through her pockets for something. The night air was cold all around her and the wind picked up a bit. The sky was clear for the moment but clouds were quickly rolling in and threatened to spill down rain on the world. Finally, she found what she had been searching for: a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Slowly she took one out and lit it. She inhaled the fumes deeply then let the air and smoke go rushing out as she exhaled. They helped her to think. She had begun smoking around the time she was 12 and got her packs of cigarettes from one of her close friends at skool. As far as she knew, her father had no idea she smoked but she honestly doubted he would give a care even if he did know. Dib knew but kept his mouth shut about it. He hated when she smoked but kept his thoughts to himself. She quickly finished off her cigarette when it began to rain a bit and put it out before heading back in.

Nothing had happened during the time she was gone and she took a seat back next to her father.

Another two hours passed and nothing new happened. They sat in complete silence. Dib still hadn't woken up and it seemed he wouldn't be for another several hours. Gaz did her best to stay awake but finally it seemed that she couldn't manage to keep her eyes open. Before she knew it, sleep had taken a hold of her and she was out cold in the chair she was sitting in. She slumped forward in her chair and Membrane looked up and noticed her fast asleep. Quietly and gently, for the first time that night, he got up and lifted her body into his arms and carried her to the room they had been offered.

He laid her down in one of the two beds in the room and laid down himself in the other bed next to hers. He wanted to stay up but knew he would have to get some sleep at some point so now would probably be the best time. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep but took little comfort in the rest it had to offer.

The next morning, Membrane awoke to the sound of voices out in the hallway. Slowly, he pushed himself out of bed and headed out into the hallway. It was somewhat late in the morning and he wanted to see if Dib had woken up yet. He ran into two doctors conversing out in the hallway and one looked up as he approached. "Ah, Professor Membrane. We were just on our way to get you."

Membrane nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Tell me, has my son woken up yet?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Oh, yes and he's looking much better today. Also the specialist just got in about an hour ago. He'd like to have a word with you. He's talking with Dib right now as we speak."

Membrane raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Alright. Just let me wake my daughter." He headed back into the room and the doctors agreed to wait for him.

Gaz stirred lightly as her father nudged her arm a bit. She let out a little groan at having been woken up but sat up anyways. "What is it? Something happen?" she asked groggily.

Membrane looked at his daughter before answering. "No, no. Just thought you might want to come to the meeting with the doctors and specialist. Your brother's awake and they say he's doing better."

Gaz yawned and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'm coming." she said as she stood up and walked out of the room, Membrane following next to her with an arm wrapped around her.

They made their way down the hall to Dib's room and reached it just as the specialist was leaving. He closed the door behind him before turning to face the approaching group. Gaz had caught a sight of Dib as the door closed. He had been sitting up in bed looking extremely pale. Whatever that specialist had said to him had seriously freaked him out. "Professor Membrane." he began cheerily. "I've been waiting to talk to you. Why don't we head into the other room and talk a little about your son's condition."

Membrane didn't respond but just nodded his head and followed him into the room he held open for him.

Zim ran through the front doors of the hospital. He had tracked Dib to this exact location. He was not happy as he marched up to the front desk in the waiting room to ask a nurse which room Dib Membrane was in. He had been up all night running tests on that damned knife and still found nothing new. In his frustration, he finally decided to just go to the hospital and ask the little wormbaby what the hell was going on.

He wasn't even going to bother going to skool for the day. Once he got the information he wanted, he headed up a few levels to go find Dib's room. He hated hospitals and normally would have been freaked out about being around so many germy humans in such an enclosed space but this time he was too focused on finding Dib and making him tell Zim what was wrong. He pushed past sickly looking people on his way, ready to just barge into the room as soon as he found it. That is until he heard a familiar voice coming from one of the rooms he passed. He stopped and peaked in.

The Dib's father and sister wormbaby were in there talking to three other humans he had never seen before. 2 were obviously doctors but the third one wasn't. He tuned in to hear what they were saying. "Trust me, Professor Membrane. I guarantee that this would be the best course of action to take. It will help your son greatly with his little "problem" and perhaps we would be able to find where it all originated from. Then he could move on to live a perfectly normal, happy life." the human Zim didn't know began.

Membrane gave him a somewhat skeptical look. "I don't know. Dib's been this way his entire life. I honestly doubt any mental institution could help him. If anything, I think it will just lead Dib to hate me."

The specialist cut in. "Don't worry, Professor Membrane. I've helped thousands of patients that thought they could never be cured and they all moved on to live better lives. In the end, I'm sure Dib will be thanking you for this. And the institution isn't far away. Just a few hours drive from here and it's even faster if you fly. Besides, you say your son has no friends. After I'm done with him he'll have tons of new friends." he smiled happily.

Silence followed for about a minute before Membrane finally spoke. "Well...I guess it's worth a try...Alright...But only when Dib's in better condition to fly." Gaz agreed but only for the sake of getting Dib to stop cutting himself. Otherwise, she thought the institution was just a big waste of time. Nobody would ever be able to change the way Dib thought. Zim backed away from the door, unable to believe what he was hearing.

The Dib was leaving?! Now who would Zim fight with on a daily basis?! Nobody. The only ones that knew his secret were Dib and Gaz and he wouldn't dare try to start a fight with Gaz. Then another question came to his mind. Did the Dib know?! Would he actually let them send him away?!

He had to find out. He quickly resumed his search for Dib's room and found it quickly but hesitated before heading in. His whole reason for coming had completely changed now. What would he say? He thought about it a moment and finally decided to go in and just say whatever came to mind. Slowly, he opened the door and poked his head in. The human was asleep in the bed and Zim slowly sneaked in as quietly as he could. Walking up to the bed, he looked down upon the sleeping human.

Zim took notice that Dib was much more pale than normal but slightly better than he was looking last night. He was breathing lightly as he slept and Zim thought he looked quite peaceful at the moment. Zim quickly shook his head, dismissing those thoughts immediately. He was here to get answers, not admire the sleeping human. He took a step forward and removed the covers of the bed that were wrapped around Dib.

The hospital clothes he was now wearing made him look skinnier than he already looked but what really caught Zim's eye were his arms. Zim hadn't had a chance to really examine the cuts and scars all that closely the last time he saw them but it was obvious that there were new ones on it now. Zim just didn't understand. He knew now that it was Dib cutting himself but why? Carefully, Zim reached down to pick up one of the arms by Dib's sides. Delicately, he ran his gloved fingers over some of the cuts.

Dib suddenly shifted in his sleep, causing Zim to stop and hold completely still a moment longer. Once Dib had settled a bit again, Zim continued his examination of the human's arm. His eyes darted up and down the arm to each and every cut and he ran his fingers over each one. Suddenly, another hand came down on top of his and he looked up, his fake violet eyes meeting amber ones. But something about the look the boy gave him was making him uneasy. Dib was staring straight at him but his eyes held absolutely no emotion for a slight moment. They quickly changed however, almost as if they were trying to focus on him.

That's when Zim realized it. The frames that usually sat on the bridge of Dib's nose were gone. The human couldn't see him. Dib struggled to sit up and find his glasses. Somebody was in the room with him but he couldn't make out who. The blood loss had made his vision more blurred than normal. Finally, he found his glasses sitting on a table next to him and put them on. His vision cleared suddenly and Zim expected Dib would start screaming.

But he didn't. Dib stayed perfectly quiet and just glared at the disguised alien before pulling his arm away. "Oh, it's just you." he said sharply. The tone of Dib's voice actually had Zim flinching. "What do you want with me? No, wait. Let me guess. You're here to make fun of me when I'm most vulnerable, isn't that right?! Well, go ahead...This may be your last chance before I'm locked away for good. Might as well take the chance while you still have it. I hate to say it, and I mean REALLY hate to say it, but it looks like you win, Zim. I'm being sent away to an asylum and you won't have to worry about me foiling your plans any longer. In fact, why don't you just kill me now?! It would be easy enough for you! I'm weak, vulnerable, and willing! Go ahead! I don't want to go on living in this fucking world any longer! This way we both win! And you did say you would be my only destroyer, didn't you?!" Zim was shocked at the words coming from Dib's mouth.

For a moment Zim couldn't even respond but quickly found his voice again. "That's right, Dib-fuck! Zim shall be your only destroyer and nobody else, not even you! So tell Zim why you have been harming yourself in such a way!"

Dib cut in before Zim could continue any further. "Why do you even care?!"

Zim went to speak. "Because. Because I-"

He was cut off by Dib again. "Because you what?! It couldn't possibly be because you like me so what is it?! Give me one good reason!" Zim opened his mouth to speak but closed it just as quickly. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know why he cared so much. All he knew was that it just didn't feel right destroying Dib when he was in his weakest state. It wouldn't make him a great invader.

He had already lost that title. He wasn't even considered an invader anymore but Dib didn't need to know that. In fact, if he did destroy Dib now it would just prove that perhaps he was weak and the only possible way for him to destroy his worst enemy was when he couldn't defend himself or fight back. No. If Zim was going to destroy Dib, he wanted it to be done in battle, when Dib was at full strength.

But then another thought came to mind. Did he really want Dib gone? Fighting and torturing Dib was all he had left in life. It was all he could find pleasure in now that he was exiled. At the very most he would probably just make Dib his slave but he just couldn't bring himself to kill the fucking little worm baby. But he couldn't tell Dib any of this.

It would give away more information than he wanted Dib to know. So he stayed silent. Finally, Dib broke the silence again. "You see! You can't even think of one reason!" he was now desperately trying to fight back the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over any second now. He wasn't going to allow himself to cry in front of Zim and just in case, he turned over in bed so he was facing away from Zim.

Zim hated the way Dib was talking to him and the tone the boy was giving. He didn't know why he felt so insulted by what Dib was saying to him. In rage, Zim grabbed the front of Dib's shirt and yanked him forward so he was facing Zim again. He brought Dib's face so close to his that he could feel Dib's breath. Dib's eyes had shot wide open in a bit of fear as Zim began screaming at him. "ZIM NEEDS NO REASON, DIG-FREAK! BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED BY NOW AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY IRKEN PROPERTY! SO DO NOT QUESTION ZIM!"

He glared horribly at Dib. Dib couldn't speak after that and before he could recover and respond, Gaz walked in. She stopped in her tracks and just stared at Zim and Dib. "Okay, did I miss something? What the hell is going on in here?" Zim just released Dib and stormed out of the room, pushing past Gaz without so much as a word, leaving the two teens to stare after him in complete confusion.

A/N: Alrighty! Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I had to rethink the chapter cause I felt like I was butchering it horribly. Then I got my act back together at the very end. Hopefully the next few chapters won't take so long.

And now to thank everybody that reviewed on that last chapter.

To DemonSurfer: Yes, poor cutter Dib. He'll get a break soon. I promise. And thanks for the suggestion on the title for the story. I'm gonna wait a bit longer and see if anybody else sends in titles. If not then I'll use yours but if so then I'll hold a vote on it. Glad you haven't gotten caught yet. Well here's your update.

To sum1: Here's your update. Hope you enjoyed!

To Lei La: Don't worry. Dib will start to get a bit of a break after the next chapter. I promise.

And to anybody else that reviews- Thank you all. Much love to all my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alrighty, peoples! I'm getting a head start on Chapter 7! And it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The first signs of romance now begin! But you'll have to wait and see what they are so prepare yourself for some lurve! Disclaimer- Nope! Still don't own anybody! Enjoy the next chapter!

The next few days passed slowly. Dib spent those days in bed regaining his strength. His father had scheduled a flight for Dib to take with the specialist back to the mental institution. Dib had spent three days in the hospital before he was released and had one day to return to his house and pack up what he needed. Membrane had urgent business to attend to and had to return to work immediately.

Dib barely spoke during all that time. He seemed to be in a bit of a trance. Normally, he probably would have been freaking out about being sent away to some mental institution but he stayed quiet and didn't argue at all about having to go home and pack up his things to go. He just couldn't forget what had happened in the hospital room with Zim. His words still ran clearly through Dib's head. He was Irken property.

He didn't know what to make of them. Since when had Zim completely skipped the chance to kill him? He knew there had to be more to it than that. It wasn't a good enough reason not to kill him. But he just couldn't figure it out.

His thoughts quickly changed for the time being when he returned home. He stood in the doorway of his bedroom and just stared inside the dark room. It was exactly as he had left it. It felt like an eternity before he finally stepped in. There was so much stuff, so many memories, and he had no idea where to start.

He didn't know how long he'd be gone or if he was even ever returning. He had been told to pack lightly though. So he started by picking out some pairs of clothes. 8 shirts, 4 pairs of pants, his trench coat, and boots: that was all he packed to cover clothes. He grabbed a few of the necessities such as toothpaste and a toothbrush before moving onto other things. He wasn't going to leave his laptop behind, that was for sure.

He considered a moment whether to bring any of the pictures he had of Zim and finally decided on taking at least one photo album of them then a second photo album full of family pictures. Those were the only things he cared to take. Everything else meant nothing to him. He left his bag by the door and climbed into his own bed for the last time. He was at least going to try and get one last good sleep before tomorrow. He got up a few times during the day to eat but that was about it. The day passed far too quickly.

Before Dib knew it, it was the morning of his departure. Membrane managed to get away from work again, long enough to drop Dib off at the airport and say his goodbyes. They met the specialist and he reassured Dib's father one last time before they left. They said their farewells before heading to board the plane. Dib waved one last time to his father and sister and then made his way onto the plane, the specialist wrapping an arm around him. He found a seat quickly next to a window in an attempt to get away from the specialist. Something about the man made him uneasy. Perhaps it was his creepy smile or his overly happy attitude.

The plane ride really didn't take long at all. Before long they were landing and the creepy specialist was escorting Dib to the mental institution. He smiled widely and said in an all too cheerful voice, "Welcome, Dib! This is your new home for a while! I'm sure you'll be very happy here!" Dib stepped out of the car they had taken the few miles from the airport and stared up at the building they now stood in front of. It was big, bigger than Dib had expected.

They walked into the front office of the institution and a few employees welcomed them. The specialist motioned for a few of them to follow him as he lead Dib to his room. Two men in white coats followed with a small case. It looked like the place had its own doctors. They took an elevator up several floors before finally getting off and heading down a hall to an empty room.

Finally they stopped in front of one of the doors and unlocked it. The specialist stepped inside and flipped the light switch on. He stepped aside to let Dib take a look inside. "This shall be your new room. Go ahead and get settled. Just leave your bag by the door and look around." Dib stepped in and found the room to be pretty bare. It had a bed, a few chairs, and a small round table.

There was also a small window by the bed. Dib dropped his bag by the door and looked out the window with a sad sigh. He didn't even notice the specialist closing the door behind himself and locking it again. "Alright. Now give me your arm."

Dib turned to face him. "Huh? Why? What are you going to do?"

The specialist's smile disappeared and his face turned serious. "Don't question me, kid. Now just give me your arm."

Dib backed up a bit. "What if I don't want to?"

The specialist chuckled lightly to himself. "I wasn't asking if you wanted to. I'm telling you to do it." He roughly grabbed Dib's arm and injected him with something before he could object.

Dib pulled his arm back with a yelp. "Ouch! What the hell did you just inject me with?!"

The specialist smiled evilly at him. "Oh, just a little something that will keep you quiet and happy. You see, at this institution we take troubled people like you and help you to live perfectly healthy, happy lives. What we don't tell the public is that you stay here the remainder of your life and the best part is, your relatives will continue to pay me unknowingly until it's too late."

Dib swayed unsteadily on his feet a he began to feel his world spin a bit. "You...you won't get away with...with this..." he breathed out.

The specialist just signaled for the two doctors to approach Dib. "Sure, your friends and family may come to visit you every once in a while but this little drug will make you so happy go lucky that they'll be more than happy to keep you here forever. It works particularly well on you younger cases. Well goodnight, Dib. Have a pleasant 12 hour nap. I'll be back to give you another dose later." he turned to leave as the doctors dragged Dib to the bed and laid him down as consciousness completely left him.

Zim sat in front of a computer in his labs. He barely moved from his seat over the course of the past 5 days. He was still pissed about the little fight he and Dib had had a few days earlier. He did no work but just sat in the dark in complete silence, save for the few times Gir came in. He stared dully at the screensaver of his computer screen.

It was the Irken symbol in purple. He glared at it, his lower eyelid twitching a bit. It was a representation of what he still was. An Irken. So long as Red and Purple were still rulers of Irk, he wanted nothing to do with them. He slumped down in his chair a bit.

Gir came into the room quietly. The little robot had begun to worry about his master. Zim hadn't been eating much over the past couple of days and usually declined everything Gir brought him. "M...master?" Gir asked quietly. He was afraid Zim would snap at him again.

Zim blinked his eyes lazily before looking down at Gir with little interest. "Yes, Gir..." he said slowly.

Gir smiled when Zim didn't yell. "Can I have a hug?!" he held out his arms expectantly.

Zim sighed and brought a hand down his face. "No, Gir! Just go watch TV or something."

Gir's hands fell down and his antennae wilted a bit. "Awww..." He was disappointed but did as he was told. Zim returned his concentrated gaze back to his computer screen, the words he had spoken to Dib coming back to his mind.

He mumbled to himself a bit. "Irken property...But Zim is no longer a part of the Irken Empire. So that makes him Zim's property. Not Irken." Those last words had Zim's eyes snapping wide open. "He's Zim's property. Not Irken. He's all I have left on this putrid planet. I can't let those pathetic humans take away the last of Zim's property!" The Irken Empire had already taken away too much. He wasn't going to let them or anybody else take away the last of what he had. In a flash, Zim was back up on his feet grabbing his disguise and telling Gir to watch the base while he was gone.

It would take him a while but he was going to find his human and make him his slave or something along those lines. Taking the same tracking device he had used to find the hospital Dib had been kept in, he took off in his ship.

Dib wasn't nearly as far away as he originally thought but then again his voot cruiser was faster than most planes. It only took him about 2 hours to locate the institution Dib had been brought to. He knew he couldn't just go barging in so he landed his ship a few blocks away in a fairly deserted area. From there, he went on foot to find the building again. When Zim came upon the building again, he entered through the front doors, letting his eyes wander.

He didn't even realize he had walked up to the front desk until someone spoke to him. "Can I help you?" Zim heard a female secretary ask.

He quickly looked back at the woman at the desk. "Yes. I'm looking for Dib Membrane. He's my fri...er...classmate." Zim corrected himself. Irkens didn't need friends. The secretary turned in her chair and knocked on a door behind her.

A loud voice could be heard coming from the room. "What is it?! This better be important!"

She yelled back. "We have a visitor here to see our newest patient!"

Some bustling could be heard coming from the room before the door opened and the specialist poked his head out to look at Zim. "Well hello there, young man. I had no idea one of Dib's friends would be coming so far to see him so early in his stay here." As a side note he added, "I didn't even know he had friends." to himself. But he smiled politely. "Well, I'll take you up to see him, thought next time you may want to call in and schedule and appointment." Zim didn't seem to be paying much attention.

He was too busy looking around. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from the place. Something just wasn't right. The place was completely empty. He didn't see one patient anywhere around. Zim took note of the floor they were on and followed the creepy human to Dib's room.

He stopped and smiled widely at Zim before letting him in. "Dib's right behind this door and I'm sure you'll find he's already happier being here." He unlocked the door which seemed weird to Zim and then walked away down the hallway. Zim watched after him curiously before entering the room. Dib was lying on a bed asleep. Zim walked over to the sleeping boy and shook him, ready to clap a hand over Dib's mouth if he decided to scream the second he woke up and saw Zim.

The reaction he got from the boy however was nothing like he ever expected to get from Dib. He eyes opened about half way and he lazily smiled up at the Irken. He laughed to himself a bit before saying anything. "Hey, Zimmy! What are you doing here?! Did you come all this way to see me?! Awww...you're a great friend!" He sat up and clung to Zim's uniform shirt.

Zim was too shocked at first to move away. "D...Dib? Is that really you?" He began to back away from the boy but Dib still had a hold on his shirt. Dib got to his feet and swayed a little before letting go of Zim and trying to hug him. Zim backed as far away from Dib as he could and let out a startled squeal when Dib tried to hug him. Something wasn't right.

Either the boy had gone completely insane or he had been drugged. Zim stayed with the second conclusion considering the bad vibes he was already getting from the place. Dib was stumbling around the room trying to hug Zim and laughing to himself. Zim was staying far away from Dib and trying to think of a way to snap him out of it. Before he could come up with a solution however, Dib suddenly tripped and fell forward. Without thinking, Zim sprang forward and caught Dib in his arms before he hit the ground. Dib continued to laugh to himself but stayed completely still, pressed up against Zim's chest.

Zim stayed still and let the boy stay pressed up against his chest and looked down at him in a bit of shock. What was this feeling deep inside him? He couldn't figure it out. It wasn't completely unwelcome but he wasn't sure what to do now. He felt his face heat up considerably and all he could think about was protecting this human: his property. How dare those filthy humans drug, or even touch for that matter, his property, his human! All he knew was that he couldn't leave the boy here. He had to take the human to a safe place no one would find him.

But where? It didn't matter at the moment. He couldn't just leave him there while he thought of a plan. He had to get Dib to his ship immediately. He would plan out the rest later.

He knew he couldn't just drag Dib out of there however, so he'd have to bring the ship to him. Zim helped Dib back to his feet and steadied him. Slowly he lead Dib back over to the bed and laid him down gently. Dib was barely conscious at the moment. He closed his eyes as sleep seemed to consume him. Zim was worried.

He didn't want to leave the human while he went off to get his ship but he would have to. He leaned over the human, left him with a promise. "I'll be back soon. I promise." he breathed against Dib's lips in a whisper. Then he did something even he never expected he'd do. He pressed his lips to the boys, just ever so gently.

It was really just a brush of lips. He pulled away just as quickly. He had no idea what had just possessed him to do that. He'd question his actions later. He had to be quick about retrieving his ship. As he was leaving the room, he noticed Dib's backpack by the door. It would be quicker if he took it now rather than later, so he took it with him as he left the building and made a run for his ship.

A/N: Wohoo! There's chapter 7 for you all. But chapter 8 will definitely be one of my favorite chapters when it comes to cuteness so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! We're finally at one of my favorite chapters! I'm gonna enjoy writing it and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it! Chapter 8! Disclaimer: I don't own Dib, Gaz, Zim, or Gir in this chapter. Hell, I don't even own myself. So syda owns me. XD

Zim ran down the street in a hurry. He had to be quick about it. He wasn't sure what those humans would do or try to do in the time he was gone. He noticed it was getting dark as he reached the spot he had hidden his ship. The front glass of the ship opened up so Zim could jump right in and start the engines.

He tossed Dib's bag to the side in one swift motion as he pulled off the wig and contacts he was wearing. They'd be flying in the dark and he'd be able to see better without them. He started to take off the second he was seated. He had already devised a plan for getting Dib out of there without being seen. He'd sneak Dib out the window into his ship then they would fly away. He was lucky it was dark. Not many people would be out and there was a less likely chance of being seen. In a flash, he was taking back off toward the building.

Back at the institution, Dib stirred lightly in his sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. He sat up slowly, holding a hand to his head. He had a horrible headache at the moment. "What..what happened? I dreamed...I dreamed Zim was here. I...he..." He pressed two fingers to his lips. "It...it felt so real..."

He turned his head suddenly when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked again. He stood up out of bed, his world still spinning. The creepy specialist walked in with two doctors following him once more. He was holding a syringe and smiling evilly at Dib. "Good morning, Dib. Hope you're ready for your second dosage."

Dib backed away slowly. "I...I won't let you inject me with that shit again!" his voice was shaky. The specialist made a "tsk"ing sound and snapped his fingers. One of the doctors stepped forward as the specialist told him to hold Dib down. He grabbed Dib's arm roughly but this time Dib struggled and yelled. "No! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

He managed to break away and ran across the room. The specialist shook his head slowly. "So...you want to do this the hard way." he snapped his fingers again and the other doctor approached from behind. Taking a hard, blunt object from his belt, he gave Dib a good thwack across the back of the head. Dib's eyes shot wide open as he wavered on his feet.

He could see his vision blur again before falling to his knees, desperately fighting to stay conscious.

Zim reached the building within a few minutes and searched for the window to Dib's room. When he finally found it, he was shocked by what he was seeing. He had arrived just in time to see the doctor hit Dib over the head with a stick. Then the specialist kneeled down next to Dib, ready to inject him again. There was no time. A new rage ran through Zim's body as he braced himself for impact. He directed his ship straight at the wall and charged at it.

It had happened so fast. There was no time to respond. The window and wall around him seemed to explode. His eyes had snapped open suddenly and he was sent flying back. The specialist had been knocked back away from Dib and shot up cursing. "What the hell?!"

He felt the life leaving him when he saw what looked to be a space ship jutting part way in his wall with an alien standing on top of it, glaring at him. "FILTHY HUMAN BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU HARM ZIM'S PROPERTY!"

The specialist stuttered and pointed at Zim. "It...It's an ALIEN! ALIEN! A REAL ALIEN!" he screamed as he pushed himself to his feet and made a run for it with the two doctors following after him in fear. Dib saw a blur of purple and the green and red figure of Zim. He could hear yelling but only two words could be caught as he was blacking out. Zim's property.

Then darkness surrounded him again. Zim jumped down from where he was standing and pulled Dib into his arms. There was no time to stand around gawking at what they had done to his human. They had to get out of there quickly before an alarm went out of Dib's escape. Quickly but gently, he lifted Dib into the ship, placing him in a seat next to his then jumped in himself to take off.

They were heading back to Zim's base. It was the safest place he could think of for the moment being. It must have been at least an hour before Dib woke up. He opened up his eyes, could see Zim flying the ship and the outside world whizzing by. But Zim didn't notice him.

He was too busy concentrating on flying his ship. Dib stayed silent, just watching him and thinking of the words the Irken had said before he passed out. He was Zim's property. Zim had come all the way to save him. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and cared for. Somebody actually cared whether he lived or died.

That was all that mattered to him. He smiled to himself. He knew he'd get yelled at for doing this but he didn't care. He embraced Zim from behind. "Thanks for everything."

Zim had jumped a bit in his seat, let out a sudden squeal before turning to push Dib off him. "DIB-BEAST! DO NOT SNEAK UP ON ZIM! NOW LET GO OF ME!" The ship began to dive and shoot left and right. Dib let go and was pushed back into his seat, still smiling to himself and letting out a little laugh. Zim turned back around and took hold of the controls again, steadying the ship. They flew in silence a few minutes longer.

Then Zim sighed and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "You're welcome, Dib."

Another 20 minutes passed in silence. It wasn't tense but peaceful. That is until Zim's ship began to beep at them. Dib looked at Zim who seemed to have gone rigid. "What is it?"

Zim turned toward him with a nervous face. "We're almost out of fuel and I don't have any more with me."

Dib went pale. "WHAT?!"

Zim offered him a nervous smile. "Eh heh heh. Don't worry, Dib-human. Zim is a great pilot. I'll just land the ship and call Gir to come and bring us more fuel."

Dib gave him a dull look. "Oh great. I feel MUCH better." he said sarcastically. Just then an alarm went off. "And what is that?!"

Zim's smile faltered. "Ummm...one of the engines just failed...But don't worry! I can still land this thing just as long as..." Another alarm went off. All the life drained from Zim's face. "Shit!"

Dib moaned. "What now?!"

Zim wasn't smiling anymore and he now had a look of fear on his face. "The steering controls just died..." A few moments passed in silence. Then Zim screamed. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" They both screamed as the ship began plummeting toward earth. Zim began pressing random buttons trying to regain some sort of control.

Dib was in the background, running around and panicking. "OH, GOD! OH, GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!"

When nothing worked, Zim screamed out. "Brace yourself for impact!" The ship crashed into a thicket of trees.

Dib came to with a start. His eyes snapped wide open and he gasped for air. He had no idea how long he had been out. All he knew was that he was on the ground in the dark. He shifted to sit up but instantly regretted it.

His entire body was in pain, particularly his left arm. It was broken, he knew and the rest of his body was bruised up. He could taste and feel blood. But thankfully that was about it. Considering how far they had fallen, one broken bone, bruised ribs, and a few cuts along his body wasn't nearly as bad as what he thought would happen. He thought he was dead for sure.

That's when it hit him. Zim! Where was Zim?! He frantically started searching, dry leaves and twigs flying everywhere as he attempted to move. This was bad. It was too dark to see anything. He couldn't even see the ship. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" he repeated to himself as he tried to get back to his feet.

What if Zim was hurt or worse? What if he was dead?! He panicked more when these thoughts passed through his head. Then he heard it. Just the slightest of moans came from the surrounding bushes. Dib used one arm to crawl forward until he came across a body in the dark. It was Zim!

It had to be! Dib worked quickly to get Zim spread out on his back. Zim seemed to be unconscious at the moment. Dib used his good arm to check Zim's body. A few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing broken as far as he could tell. He backed up a bit and smacked into Zim's ship. Quickly, he found a way in though the broken glass in the front, searching for anything that could help them. He came across his backpack and remembered a flashlight he had brought with him.

He only hoped it was still in one piece. He found it quickly and to his relief, it still worked. He knew what he had to do then. If he could find his way back to the main road and get to civilization, he would be able to find a phone and call Gaz to come get them. He threw his backpack on with some effort and worked to get Zim onto his feet.

It took him a good 5 minutes to get up himself and help support Zim with his good arm. They began walking. Zim had woken up but said nothing. He didn't seem to be in his right mind at the moment. His head lolled back and forth as Dib dragged him through the woods. He tried to keep up but his feet kept dragging at points. His eyes drooped closed every couple of seconds and Dib would have to urge him to stay awake just a little bit longer.

It took them three hours to find their way out of the woods. Dib had no idea how they managed but by some miracle, they had made it. Dawn was approaching and the first rays of sunlight could be seen coming from behind a hill. He turned his flashlight off and continued on toward the sound of a road. It took him less than 15 minutes to finally find it but it was obvious they were out in the middle of nowhere. Very few cars passed by and Dib had no idea which way to go. Feeling a sense of hopelessness, he sat Zim down by a nearby tree and then took a seat himself to rest. The chances of them being found all the way out there were slim.

Dib brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

Dib felt shaking as consciousness slowly came back to him. Had he fallen asleep? It didn't matter. All he knew was that he didn't want to wake up. Then he heard an all too familiar voice. "Come on. Wake up, stoopid. Get up off your lazy ass and get in the car."

It was unmistakable. He opened his eyes and came face to face with his sister, Gaz. "GAZ?! But how?! How did you find us?! How did you know?!" Gaz told him to get in the car first then she would explain. She helped him into the front seat before going around to the other side to get in the driver's seat. Zim was already laid back in the back seat, still unconscious.

Before leaving, Gaz turned to Dib. "You know, your little escape is all over the news by now. When dad got news of it, he told me to take the car and find you. He says he had you micro chipped when you were a baby in case you ever got lost...And he was testing a new experiment of his for a tracking device. Looks like it worked." she said as she produced the device. "Dad told me to take you to our summer house for now. The police are looking for you. Also, they say they found that specialist huddled up in a dark room at the institution saying something about an alien. That's how I knew Zim was with you. Dad says he'll meet up with us as soon as possible." To say the very least, Dib was shocked. Gaz didn't give him a chance to respond. She started the car and began driving down the road. "Luckily, we're close to the house. You guys look like crap. You're gonna need medical attention. And don't worry. Dad gave me special permission to drive without a license. He says he knows people. Besides, I'm a better driver than you."

Dib stayed silent in the seat next to her. Everything seemed to be coming back together.

The entire ride to his family's summer house, Dib spent looking back at Zim. He had been out a long time. When they reached the house, it was late in the afternoon. Dib stepped out of the car when they stopped in the driveway and looked at the house. He hadn't been there since he was 9.

It was a summer house they had used as a vacation spot twice during their summer break. Gaz and his dad continued to go there every year but Dib stayed home to keep track of Zim. Also, it was near the site of his mother's grave. She had loved the house and wanted to be buried there. But now he was back after 7 years and it had barely changed. Gaz moved out of the car and opened the back door.

Dib snapped out of his little trance and moved around to help her move Zim inside the house. They had a few spare rooms and could keep Zim in one until he woke up. Zim wasn't heavy at all which made it easy to lift him, even with only one arm. But Dib noticed the pained look on his face when they shifted him. Dib did his best to reposition Zim into a more comfortable position before moving him out of the car. They reached the front door and Gaz fumbled with keys to open the house. When they finally got in, Zim was taken upstairs to the spare room.

They stepped in and laid Zim down on the bed in there, this time on his stomach so Dib could get a better idea of how bad Zim's injuries were. Now that he could see better in the light, he realized that Zim's PAK was pretty banged up but not completely broken. He recalled that an Irken's PAK was crucial to their survival. Zim's clothes were also ripped up a bit and bloodied. Before Dib could begin nursing Zim's wounds however, Gaz pulled him out of the room and into the bathroom. She turned to the medicine cabinet and started taking out things that she could use to tend to his own wounds. She gathered everything she needed, but Dib just told her to take care of Zim first. Dib felt he was in serious need of a shower and change of clothes before he did anything else.

So she left him to wash up while she took care of Zim. Dib spent a long time just letting the warm water wash over his bruised and battered body before finally pulling himself out of it and wrapping a towel around himself. He then headed to his old room and unpacked what clothes were in his bag. He found a pair of blue pajamas he had packed and climbed into them. He then proceeded to look around the room he hadn't seen in years.

That's when he heard a knocking on his door. He opened it and Gaz was standing outside holding bandages and other medical stuff to use on Dib. "Let's get this over with. I just finished with Zim. He's not as hurt as he looks, but I'm can't figure out why he's not waking up yet. I think he's just tired out. Hopefully, he'll wake after a good night's sleep. I turned him back over on his back and tucked him into the bed. Now let me have a look at your arm." She grabbed his arm none too gently and began bandaging it up. When she finished, she looked back up at Dib. "That's the best I can do for now. I'm not a doctor. You'll have to have that checked out when dad gets here."

Dib nodded his head. "Thanks..." he stayed quiet the rest of the time Gaz looked over his wounds. She left as soon as she was done, saying something about them all needing to get some sleep. Gaz had been up half the night driving to find Dib. So she went into her own room in the house and climbed into bed.

Dib too was actually feeling extremely tires so he followed suite and got into his bed and pulled the covers over him. And so they all slept through the rest of the day and night.

A/N: Alright. First of all, I'm so sorry to everybody for the long wait to get this chapter. Skool was getting in the way. I've got too many final papers due at once but now I have a three day weekend and will try to get more chapters up. Sorry people but this part of the chapter came out a lot longer than I thought so I have to push this story an extra chapter longer. And the cute part I wanted won't come until chapter 9 which is already turning out to be extremely long so expect the next update to be full of STUFF!!! If I had added it here, you would have had to wait a lot longer for an update and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. So I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.

Note to everybody!!!- That's right people! It's voting time for picking title for my trilogy! The choices are, "Bleeder", "Idle Hands". and "Near Misses". I'd like you all to give me these titles in your next comments in the order of which one you like the most to the least. And I'll be using all of them at some point in the story. Thanks again everybody!

And now to thank everybody that reviewed on that last chapter.

To Skittles the Sugar Fairy- Thank you so much for the title suggestion. I'm now gonna hold a vote one which title I use for this story. If yours wins then I'll rename my title "Idle Hands". Otherwise, I will use it for one of the other stories used in my trilogy.

And to anybody else that reviews- Thank you all. Much love to all my reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright. Now THIS is the chapter that holds all the cuteness I wanted to get to. So enjoy chapter 9: Amnesia.

Dib awoke the next morning in a daze. Sunlight was filtering in through the blinds on his window. A few stray rays of light were dancing on his face and bed cover, warming them considerably. He turned away so the lights were no longer in his eyes, not even bothering to check the time. He was too comfortable and just wanted to sleep. So he closed his eyes and brought the covers up tighter around him, letting the comfort of sleep take him back into its grasps.

Dib didn't know how much time had passed but when he next awoke he was feeling more awake and lively. He sat up in bed and checked the time. It was late in the morning and he could smell food cooking down in the kitchen. He figured it must be Gaz cooking a late breakfast. So he pushed himself out of bed and stretched before heading downstairs to make his own breakfast.

Gaz was already in there making eggs and waffles. Her hair was a bit messy and she had on a long night shirt with a white skull on it. She didn't turn to Dib as he walked in and took a seat. "How do you want your eggs?"

Dib raised an eyebrow at the question. "You're actually offering to make me breakfast?"

She growled a bit. "Yeah, so you better appreciate it. Dad will kill me if I make you cook while you're hurt. And Zim eats waffles, right?"

Dib was surprised at how nice Gaz was being. "Y...yeah. Thanks, Gaz. Ummm...I'll take them scrambled." he said as he got up to go check on Zim. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm gonna go see how Zim's doing." Gaz didn't respond but just grumbled to herself as he left.

Dib headed back up the stairs to Zim's room, making a stop at the bathroom to relieve himself before continuing back down the hallway. He stopped at the door to the room and slowly opened it. He came up to the bed where he found Zim still sleeping. He was relieved to find Zim had at least moved a little in his sleep. He was now laying on his side and had pulled the covers up tighter around himself.

His antennae twitched a bit in his sleep and Dib couldn't help feeling intrigued by them. He had always loved how Zim looked without the disguise on. Slowly, he reached out a hand to touch one of them. They quivered a moment at the sudden touch and a shiver could be seen running through Zim's body. Dib pulled his hand away, afraid the Irken would wake up and yell at him. When Zim didn't wake up, Dib reached out and caught the sensitive appendage between two fingers.

Another shiver ran through Zim but he didn't wake up. Dib slowly began running his thumb over the length of the antennae from the very tip to the base of his head. An unconscious purr suddenly erupted from the Irken's chest. Dib smiled to himself at the reaction he was getting out of Zim. That is until crimson eyes opened slowly, blinking lazily a few time. Dib quickly pulled his hand back and apologized. "Sorry, Zim. I didn't mean to wake you. I..."

Zim sat up slowly and rubbed a bump on his head. "Who's Zim? And who are you? Who am I? And where am I?" Dib was shocked at the words coming from Zim's mouth.

Dib and Zim sat in the kitchen eating the food Gaz had made them. Zim was stuffing himself with the waffles Gaz had made him while Dib and Gaz talked about the situation. "So he's got amnesia. I'm not surprised. He could have easily hit his head." Gaz said before sipping some coffee she had.

Dib took another bite of eggs. "Yeah but I think it also has something to do with his PAK. It was damaged in the crash. I wish I could fix it but I don't know anything about Irken technology. If only I had a blueprint of one, I might be able to fix it."

Gaz stood up straight from where she was leaning against a counter. "Well, you have your laptop here and we have computers at the house, right? Is it broken?"

Dib looked up. "Well, my laptop screen was cracked a bit and a few keys and other parts were missing but nothing serious. It still works though."

Gaz nodded her head. "Well why don't you just hack into his system and get a message to Gir. I'm sure if you bribe him enough he'll bring a blueprint and a few other things we need." She had a point, though Dib didn't trust Gir could do that without getting distracted. It was worth a try though. He pulled his laptop out and hacked into Zim's base, a process he was by now used to after many years of practice. Before long, he was able to get a transmission through and Gir picked up a few seconds later.

He smiled and waved at them. "HI, BIG-HEAD BOY!"

Dib looked back at Gaz a moment before turning to face Gir and respond. "Hi, Gir. Gir, I need you to do me a favor."

Gir squealed happily. "Okie dokie!"

Dib winced at the high pitched squeal. "Gir, I need a blueprint of an Irken PAK."

Gir smiled. "Okay, but only if you dance with me."

Dib looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Gaz, who was getting annoyed pushed Dib aside and sat down in front of the computer.

Gir let out a happy gasp. "HI, GAZZY!"

Gaz just began speaking. "Yeah, hi, Gir. Now, Gir. We need you to bring a blueprint of an Irken PAK and Zim's disguise. If you do that, Dib will dance with you and buy you tacos for the next week." Gir's eyes went wide with wonder before letting out a happy scream. He agreed and Gaz sent him the coordinates. The transmission ended and Gaz got up to leave. "There! He should be here soon. The guy's got jets in his feet for crying out loud." She headed upstairs and Dib just watched after her in complete confusion.

He turned back around and noticed Zim was gone. "Huh?! What?! Zim?! Oh crap! Where did he go?!" He began searching frantically for Zim. Suddenly, he heard a scream from outside. "Oh, no. That couldn't be good." he told himself as he ran out into the front yard. Gaz ran out with him and the two siblings found Zim running back toward them screaming.

Gaz took him by the arm and brought him inside as Dib went around trying to convince the neighbors he wasn't an alien. Naturally, being ignorant humans, they believed him. Dib rolled his eyes as he headed back to the house thinking to himself. 'Great...They don't believe me when I try to prove aliens exist, but they do when I tell them aliens don't despite the fact an alien was right in front of them. Morons.' When Dib walked in, Gaz was standing in there already with Zim, waiting to talk to Dib.

She let go of Zim's arm to pull Dib aside. "Good going, idiot! You need to keep track of him until he doesn't have amnesia anymore! Or at least until Gir gets here with his disguise! I'm not going baby-sit him! So keep an eye on him!" She pointed to where Zim should have been, but he had already wandered off again. Gaz grabbed the front of Dib's shirt. "You better find him before he causes more trouble!" She let go of Dib before heading upstairs. Dib then began searching the house for Zim.

Zim, however, was searching the house for something to amuse himself. He wandered into Gaz's room and began going through all her stuff. He went through her clothes in a drawer in her room. He began pulling out shirts and skirts before coming across something that interested him. He pulled out one of her bras and looked at it curiously.

Perhaps it was a hat of sorts. He put it on his head and continued looking through her stuff. Zim found a small desk of items next to her bed and began looking through. Little bottles of liquid, a few sticks with lids on them, and a few different colored pencils were lying on the table. Gaz rarely wore makeup but she had some for nights when she went out. Zim opened a bottle of nail polish and found a small brush connected to the cap.

The nail polish had a strong scent to it which made Zim dizzy a moment. He stumbled back, dropping the bottle and spilling the contents of the bottle on his clothes. When he recovered, he pulled himself back up and proceeded to pick up a stick of lipstick. He took the top off and looked at it. It looked edible, almost like candy. So he ran his tongue over it but dropped it after being greeted with a horrible taste in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and began spitting.

After getting most of the nasty taste out of his mouth, he picked up one of the eyeliner pencils and examined it. Then an idea came to him. He was pretty sure he knew what this was for so he searched for something to use it on. Unfortunately, that something just happened to be Gaz's wall. So he began doodling a little picture on Gaz's wall. That's when it happened. Gaz walked in but stopped in her tracks when she saw the disorder of her room and the small Irken doodling on her wall with the makeup.

Dib was having no luck finding Zim anywhere in the house. The he heard it. Zim screamed and there was a crash upstairs and lots of stomping. Then he heard Gaz's angry voice. Dib ran to her room and looked in.

He saw Zim jump under the covers of Gaz's bed as she chased him. Zim noticed Dib and ran to him. Dib grabbed Zim and ran him downstairs. Luckily, Gaz didn't follow them. She slammed her door and yelled a threat at them. When he was sure they were safe to relax, Dib looked back to Zim before stifling a laugh with his hand at how ridiculous Zim looked.

Zim just looked confused and a little shaken from Gaz's wrath. Dib couldn't hold in the laughs much longer so he let them out. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

He led Zim to a downstairs bathroom and began cleaning him up. He pulled the bra off Zim's head and took a small rag to clean off the makeup on his face and clothes. That's when the doorbell rang. Dib wasn't about to let Zim out of his sight again so he dragged Zim to the door and opened it a crack to see who it was. Before Dib could even get his head out the door, a blue and silver blur of metal crashed into the door and latched onto Zim's head. "MASTER! I MISSEDEDED YOU!"

Dib didn't need to turn around to know it was Gir. Zim let out another startled scream and tried to get Gir off him. "AHH! AHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!"

Dib quickly moved to pull the little S.I.R. unit off Zim's head. Once Zim was free of Gir's grasp, he was able to go hide behind the couch. Dib, who was holding Gir now, approached Zim slowly. "It's alright now, Zim. Just relax. Gir's not going to hurt you. In fact, he's here to help." Dib put Gir down and told him he could go watch T.V. now. Gir happily ran to sit on the couch and Zim ran away to hide behind Dib.

Dib sighed and looked to Gir. "Gir, did you bring the stuff Gaz asked you to bring?"

Gir looked away from the T.V. to look at Dib. "Oh yeah..." he retrieved the blueprint and copy of Zim's disguise. "Here you go!" He smiled and handed Dib the things before turning back to watch T.V. Dib smiled and thanked Gir before leading Zim back to the kitchen.

Dib sat Zim down in a chair and placed the blueprint on the counter. He then handed Zim the wig and contacts. "Here. Put these on. Gaz is pissed off at us and you're afraid of Gir. I think it would be best if we got out of the house for a while. Then we can come back and start working on your PAK." Zim looked a bit confused.

Dib had explained to him that he was an alien but he didn't understand why everybody except Dib and Gaz were afraid of him. "But, Dib. Won't the other inhabitants of your planet fear me?"

Dib shook his head. "Not if you're wearing this." he pointed to the disguise. "If you put this on, they'll think you're a human like me. But you can't go out unless you wear it." It sort of made sense to Zim so he put it on and waited for Dib to go get dressed. When Dib returned, they headed out of the house.

Dib told Zim they were going into the small town nearby to look around for a bit but Zim had to stay nearby.

Dib loved watching Zim's reaction to everything around them. There were plenty of small stores and restaurants that Zim wanted to explore but Dib told him they would check them out later. Dib didn't want Zim breaking anything. At one point, they passed a place that had loud music playing. Zim could see the place was dark, save for several colorful, flashing lights.

Zim stayed staring at it in wonder. Dib stopped when he realized Zim was no longer following him. He came up behind Zim. "Zim?"

Zim pointed at the place, his eyes still wide. "Oooooh...What's this place?!"

Dib looked up at the place. "Oh!...Ummm...It's a dance club."

Zim turned to him excitedly. "Can we go in, Dib?! Please! Please! Please! Please!" He smiled widely at Dib.

Dib gave him a nervous smile. "Listen, Zim. I can bring you back here another time but I would first need to have Gaz make you a fake I.D. on one of dad's computers. Besides, it would be funner if we went at night."

Zim gave him a small disappointed face but followed him anyways. "Awww..." Zim stayed silent for several minutes later. As they were passing another restaurant, Zim stopped and perked up when he smelled something sweet. Without waiting for Dib, he ran inside and grabbed a table. Zim had been so quiet that Dib hadn't even noticed that Zim had run off again.

When he turned to say something to Zim and noticed he was no longer in sight, Dib sighed and began searching for Zim again. "Zim? Zim? Oh, man. Where did he run off this time?" He walked by a small breakfast and lunch restaurant, instantly noticing Zim sitting at a table and waving to him through the window. Dib quickly ran in and reached the table just as a waitress was handing him a menu and asking what he wanted to drink.

Zim smiled when Dib approached. "Hi, Dib! Can we eat here?! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEEEAAASE!!!" he bounced excitedly in his seat like a 5 year old begging for a new toy.

Dib let out a defeated sigh before sitting down across from him. "Fine. But then we should probably head back to the house." Dib slumped back in his seat, just hoping he had enough money to pay for this little meal. He wasn't paying attention to anything really.

Then he heard Zim yell out excitedly. "Oooooh!!! Maybe I should get this! Or this! Or THIS!" he was pointing at random things on the menu.

Dib quickly grabbed the menu from him. "Listen, Zim! Ummm...I'll order for you!"

He smiled nervously at the Irken when Zim crossed his arms and pouted at him. "Awww...WHY?! Why can't I order for myself?!" Dib ignored him and turned to order a soda he hoped Zim would be able to drink and another stack of waffles for him and a sandwich for himself for lunch.

When the waitress left, Dib turned back to Zim. "Because, Zim, you're allergic to most human food and drinks. Trust me, you'll like what I ordered for you. It's what you had earlier today."

Zim perked up a bit. "Alright...I liked that!" he smiled happily at Dib. Dib didn't think it was possible but Zim for once actually looked completely innocent. Dib wondered a second whether he really should fix Zim's PAK. It was nice having Zim act like his friend for once but he was still curious as to why Zim had saved him.

When their food came, Zim began shoveling down the food Dib had ordered him,. taking big gulps of the soda with it. Dib ate a lot slower and watched Zim, who was pouring mountains of syrup on his food. Dib was relieved the drink had no negative affects on the Irken except making him hyper. Dib wasn't the only one watching Zim and when he realized other people were watching, he tried to get Zim to slow down. He recalled a video he still had of Zim on his laptop from when he spied on Zim.

Zim had been eating waffles for breakfast and got sick from eating too many. If nothing else worked he could always pull that out and show Zim. It might work or maybe it would just make him sick again. Dib decided against it and just left some money on the table, hoping they could just leave as soon as Zim was done. He slid down more in his seat, trying to hide from all the stares they were getting. Zim didn't even seen to notice as he finished his food and asked Dib if he could order more.

Dib declined, telling him he would get sick, but Zim protested, saying he's be fine. Dib practically had to drag the Irken out of the restaurant. Zim struggled, complaining he was still hungry, until something new caught his eyes. He stopped struggling when Dib got him to the front door and stared out the window with wide eyes. Dib, who had his back turned to the window, stopped pulling Zim and stared at the wide eyed Irken. "Zim?"

Suddenly, Zim shot forward past him into the outside world. Dib turned quickly, feeling his stomach give an odd lurch when he saw where Zim was heading. It was light but enough to have an ear piercing screech coming out of Zim when he got out from under the safety of the roof. Rain. Zim ran around in circles a few times screaming, his skin sizzling from the horrible water. Dib bolted out into the rain, throwing part of his trench coat over Zim in the process, quickly leading Zim back to the safety of one of the roofs. As soon as they were out of the rain, Zim collapsed against Dib and both of them went tumbling to the ground.

Zim's clothes were still soaked and his skin still sizzling. Dib moved his coat to get a better look. Some of Zim's wounds had reopened, blood dripping from a few of them. Zim had his eyes shut tightly, clinging to Dib's front, sobbing lightly into his chest. Dib was surprised. He had never seen Zim cry. He didn't even think it possible. He waited for Zim to calm some before finally speaking. "Come on, Zim. Let's get you home."

Zim stayed pressed up to Dib as Dib helped him back to his feet, nodding lightly in response to Dib's statement. Dib covered Zim with his trench coat and they took shelter under anything they could along the way.

When they reached the house, they hurried inside, slamming the front door behind them. Zim fell to his knees, shaking from the cold and still obviously in pain. Dib had to get the wet clothes off him. He helped Zim back to his feet and lead him up the stairs to the bathroom. He left Zim in the bathroom and returned shortly after with some dry clothes, a towel, and some bandages.

He told Zim to take a minute to take his clothes off and dry himself off with the towel, then to climb into the clothes he brought Zim while he waited outside the door. Zim didn't argue as he pulled off his wet uniform and wrapped the towel around himself to dry off. Once he was feeling better, he slipped into an oversized T-shirt and some pants that were baggy on him. He came out a few minutes later and Dib was waiting with his back to the wall next to the bathroom door. It was obvious that the clothes he had given Zim were far too big for him but they would have to do for now. He led Zim back to the room Zim had been staying in and sat him down on the bed.

He had already grabbed the blueprints of an Irken PAK from down in the kitchen and brought them upstairs. He wanted to start making repairs. It seemed without it working properly, Zim wasn't healing as fast as was normal for him. He first looked at Zim's arms to see how bad the wounds were. One arm was pretty badly cut up so he took the time to bandage that up. Then he checked Zim's back by lifting up the shirt. It wasn't too bad but there was a fairly big gash on his lower back under his PAK so Dib bandaged that too.

Otherwise the Irken seemed fine. He let the back of the shirt drop back down and Zim let out a small shudder. "There. I'll start working on your PAK now..." He stopped talking when Zim turned around, his face pale. "Zim? Are you okay?" Zim gave a slight nod while looking at the ground with his mouth open just a bit. Another shiver ran through his body and his antennae moved to lay limply at the sides of his head.

He now had his hands tightly gripping his arms. Dib thought he looked ready to pass out any moment now and he jumped when Zim sneezed suddenly. He then slumped forward and Dib grabbed him. He laid Zim back on the bed and began to freak out. "Zim! Oh, man! You need to get some rest!" He pulled the covers up around Zim before pressing a hand to Zim's forehead. "Oh, God! You're burning up!"

He quickly ran to get Gaz and a thermometer.

Gaz sat at the side of the bed with a hand on Zim's head. He had a thermometer in his mouth and Dib was off looking for some more blankets. He walked in with a pile of them as the thermometer beeped. Gaz took it from the aliens mouth and looked it over. "Well, he's not as bad as he looks, Dib. Worn out, yes, but not dying from some horribly high fever. More like a cold that should pass in a few days. That's what you get for running around out in the rain." She got up to leave. "He should be feeling better by tomorrow."

Dib covered Zim with the blankets he had brought in before following her out. "Yeah. But I think I should start working on his PAK soon. It seems it also keeps him from getting sick." He turned the lights out and closed the door behind him before heading back to his room for the night.

Dib awoke early the next morning to the sound of footsteps out in the hallway outside his door. Dib sat up in bed and looked out the window, no longer covered by blinds. No real sunlight was coming through but it was still light enough to see outside. The outside world held an almost bluish hue to it. His room still felt so dark compared to the outside world.

He glanced at the alarm clock to get a better idea of time. It was nearly 6:00 in the morning and he wondered who would be up at this hour in the morning. Gaz wasn't a morning person and he suspected Zim was still in bed. Perhaps Gir? Slowly, he rose to his feet to see if he was right but was pleasantly surprised to find Zim up and about again. The Irken was taking slow, almost shaky, steps, using the wall for extra support.

He didn't seem to notice anything else around him until Dib said something. "Zim? Hey, how are you feeling?" The alien stopped in his tracks, his antennae perking up at the voice before turning to face Dib. He smiled lightly, made a weak little waving gesture before moving his hand back to the wall. He still looked somewhat pale except for the small flushes of heat in his cheeks from the fever.

He swayed lightly on his feet before answering. "Better. Little dizzy still but better." Zim gave him a reassuring smile. "Sorry if I woke you. Just felt a little restless. Needed to move."

Dib smiled and nodded his head. "It's alright. I'm just glad to see you're doing better. Hey, since we're both up now, why don't we grab a bit to eat and then I'll take a look at you PAK?" Zim couldn't argue with that. They went down to the kitchen and Dib made Zim some pancakes this time and they ate in silence. Zim ate a lot slower than yesterday, trying not to get sick. When they had finished, they headed back upstairs to Zim's room to start working on his PAK."

He laid down flat on his stomach on the bed as Dib had instructed him to do, while Dib looked over the blueprints. He lifted the back of Zim's shirt up and looked at the odd shaped device. "Alright. Now if I recall correctly, one of these containments should open if I..." he ran his hand over the dented metal until something opened up. "AHA! There!" He looked inside the interior of the Irken's PAK, noticing areas that were completely messed up. He looked back at the blueprints, noting which wires had to be repaired, rearranged, or completely replaced.

Some areas needing fixing looked more difficult than others but nonetheless, it still looked fixable. Dib estimated it would probably only take him a few days to fix if he had the right tools. Luckily, his father's lab had many tools that would most likely be useful.

So Dib spent the next couple of days working on the Irken's PAK for a few hours a day. It was hard work but Dib was making decent headway in the project at hand. Zim would stay perfectly still, letting Dib do his work in peace but every once in a while they would talk to each other while Dib worked. Then when Zim got restless they would stop and just hang out for a while. Dib enjoyed every moment of time they got to spend together.

He loved the feeling of Zim treating him like a friend for once rather than an enemy. He wasn't sure what would happen after he fixed Zim's PAK and his memory came back, but he had a feeling Zim wouldn't be too happy, so he took his time repairing Zim's PAK. Zim was slowly recovering as small portions of his PAK were repaired, but he still had amnesia. His cold was nearly gone except for a few sneezed every now and then. His fever was down, though he felt tired a lot of the time.

Another day passed in near silence. Dib sat at the edge of Zim's bed, working on a new section of the Zim's PAK. Zim was fast asleep with his head pillowed in his arms. His antennae were twitching lightly before falling limply to the sides of his head. Had Dib not been working on a particularly hard part of the Irken's PAK, he would have been tempted to touch them.

But he kept focused on the work in from of him. Zim shifted a bit, whimpering and mumbling a few words in his sleep. "Mmmm...Nyah...Dib...Mmmm..." Dib looked up when he heard Zim say his name. Zim began writhing a bit more and moved his hands out to claw lightly into the covers of the bed, a little drool coming from his mouth. He stretched out his limbs lazily and yawned before settling back down, letting a soft purr sound from him, like a cat.

Dib laughed to himself gently before continuing his work. That is until he heard a sudden scream from downstairs. Both Zim and Dib jumped up and ran downstairs. Dib came to a stop when he reached the doorway of the living room, Zim following shortly after with a blanket draped about him. "What the hell is going on down here?!" Dib yelled.

He looked up when he heard the sound of a controller hitting the ground. The T.V. was on and there was a flashing screen on it. Gaz was staring wide eyed at the words that were displayed in red on the screen: YOU LOSE! Her mouth hung open slightly, unable to make any words at first. Finally, she managed to stutter out a response. "Bu...but...Tha...That's impossible! Nobody's ever beat me at this game!"

Dib could only see Gaz's back as she stood up and turned angry eyes toward something he couldn't see. There was another scream, this time not Gaz though. Suddenly, he saw the small S.I.R. unit bolt out from behind the couch. Gir's own controller hit the ground as he ran to hide behind Dib, screaming and crying. Gaz approached Dib, her eyes still glued to the little robot. Dib backed up slowly." Now, G...Gaz. T...try to be rational. Remember. G...Gir's the o...one who brought us the st...stuff we needed for Z...Zim..."

Gaz yanked Dib forward by the front of his shirt. "And so far they've brought nothing but trouble so you better keep them both out of my sight for the next couple of days otherwise I'll rip out their throats with my bare hands and leave them there on the floor to bleed to death...or explode or whatever Gir does when he's supposed to die." Gaz said, her lower eyelid twitching the entire time she was talking. She released Dib and glared straight into his eyes. Dib gulped before finally nodding his head and backing up more. Gaz then turned sharply to storm out of the room and find a place in the house where she could cool off.

Dib watched after her before finally finding the strength to move again. He quietly led them back upstairs to hideout for the rest of the day. Gir was told to stay in Dib's room for a few days. Gir, who was too afraid from Gaz's wrath, didn't argue and hid out under the bed. Zim, who was also a little scared by Gaz's words, stayed in his room most of the time while Dib continued working on his PAK.

More time passed. Zim's PAK was taking longer to fix than expected. Dib was beginning his second week of work on it. One late afternoon, Dib was fast asleep in his own room. He had been up late the previous night finishing up probably the hardest part of the PAK's damage.

But he had finished it. The rest looked to be a piece of cake. 2 or 3 days of work at the very most if Dib worked a couple hours a day. But for now, Dib felt he needed a good rest from it. He turned in his sleep, mumbling a few incoherent things in his sleep and hugging a pillow to his chest. He had kicked Gir out of his room so the hyper little robot wouldn't wake him and just told him to go watch T.V.

Dib tossed and turned in his restless sleep, his dreams disturbing him slightly yet introducing an unknown sense of peace and...arousal?! He dreamt of the mental institution, that specialist and those doctors attacking him again, and then Zim coming to save him. Then it happened again. More than once he had dreamt of Zim coming to him, saying words that he never thought Zim would say to him, and then pressing lips to his. Dib shot up in bed again, panting and sweating a little. He brought shaky fingers back up to touch his lips. He ran his tongue over his lips a few time, his sensed alight.

He settled a bit after a moment of heavy breathing. It wasn't the first time. No. He had actually dreamed it multiple times in the past week. Why? He didn't know. He was getting used to it by now but still it left him confused and fidgety around the alien. He had to ask himself constantly, "Did I enjoy it?"

He couldn't be sure. He didn't know why he couldn't just make up his mind on the matter. But it just made each and every second he spent with Zim that much harder to keep his thoughts clear. And even at times, it made things awkward and tense when he was even anywhere near the Irken. But he hid it the best he could. The last thing he wanted was for Zim to be questioning him about his actions. He had been so sure the first time he had dreamt it, that it had in fact been real. He wanted to ask Zim but he just couldn't come up with a question that would get him the information he wanted without sounding too obvious.

He was sure that if he just blurted it out, Zim would deny it and turn the tables on Dib, just making the situation that more awkward. So he just dropped it all together. After dreaming it over and over, he came to the conclusion that perhaps it hadn't happened after all. But he couldn't deny the fact that whether he enjoyed them or not, they left him feeling aroused, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He noticed that over the span of the past couple of days, his dreams had been growing longer and slightly more detailed. In his last dream, he had been so sure that he could actually feel Zim's skin.

He broke out of his little daydream when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. He had to find his composure again before he was able to talk. "Co...come in." He cursed to himself under his breath when he heard how shaky his voice still was. Unfortunately for him, it was the last person he wanted to see in that moment. Zim opened the door and poked his head in to look at Dib.

Oh yeah. Like seeing Zim was really going to improve his composure, but Dib kept his cool and waved a hand for Zim to enter. That was his first mistake. "Z...Zim!" he said as he tried to will his shaky voice away. He tried to look anywhere but at the alien. "Did you need something?"

Zim walked in slowly. Dib finally brought his gaze back up to land on the Irken. That was his second mistake. In all his dreams, Zim had been dressed in his normal Irken uniform. He recalled a few of the recent dreams where he had dragged Zim's shirt up to try and run his hands across any skin he could get at and a few times, fingered Zim's pant line in a teasing way since it was hidden under the slightly oversized shirt.

And now here stood Zim, in his Irken uniform that he hadn't worn in days. Dib had gotten used to seeing Zim practically buried under the oversized clothes Dib had lent him and despite Zim's own still oversized clothes, it was obvious they still fit him better than Dib's. Dib could feel his face warming up at the mental image going through his head. He quickly shook his head, trying to clear his mind and hide the blush from Zim. It didn't help much though. Zim stood back by the door, looking around the room with his hands behind his back. "No. Just wondering if you wanted to...I don't know...hang out or talk for a while. Your sister scares me and that little robot...he just plain creeps me out."

Zim had been looking at different things in the room while talking before finally looking back to Dib. He stopped talking when he saw the blush on Dib's face. He stepped forward to poke lightly at Dib's cheek. "Are you okay? You look sick."

Dib shook his head, pushing Zim's hand away at the small poke. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." he lied to Zim. Dib thought a moment about Zim's previous words. "Sure...if you want to hang out for a bit, we can. I'd imagine you're tired of me working on your PAK by now." He let out a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood a bit. He moved over a bit to leave room for Zim to sit down before patting the spot next to him."

That was his last mistake. Zim smiled a bit at Dib's little comment before flopping down onto his back on the bed, staring straight at the ceiling, nodding his head slightly. "Yeah...but it's not that bad. I mean...I get restless at times but it's nice...you know...just getting to lay back and spend time with you. Even in my dreams, I've seen you."

Dib turned slightly to face Zim better and stared into Zim's eyes, rather shocked. "R...Really?! What exactly were you dreaming about me?"

Zim just shrugged lightly. "Just about that time I got caught in the rain. It hurt so much, but I felt better when you held me. I've had it a few times. I don't know why but it made me feel better. But at the end something different happens. It's something I've seen you humans do on the T.V., but I don't know what it's called."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, can you describe it or even show me?" Dib placed his hands in his lap and looked at Zim curiously and expectantly.

Zim stared down at the ground a moment before looking back to Dib. "I suppose I could try to show you." Dib was curious to know what exactly Zim had dreamed about him and so he waited in anticipation while Zim shifted slightly to hold himself up a bit on his elbows. Zim hesitated a moment before moving forward a bit to close the gap between them. He came face to face with Dib and just stared a few seconds into Dib's amber eyes. Dib felt just a tad bit uncomfortable with Zim's sudden closeness and only seemed to realize what was going on when Zim's face was only a few inches from his.

Something in the back of his mind told him to back up but his body wouldn't obey. He stared back into those crimson eyes that for once actually looked innocent and a little unsure. He managed to whisper out one word. "Zim?" unsure himself of what the Irken was about to do. Before he could say any more, Zim pressed his lips to Dib's.

Dib's eyes went wide with surprise and he just stared at the Irken kissing him a few long moments. Zim's eyes were now shut as Dib reached down to pinch himself. Was he still dreaming? It sure did feel like it. Ouch. No.

He wasn't. Dib's eyes returned to normal after a few more moments. He reached out to place his hands on Zim's shoulders as his eyes closed. It was Zim's turn to have his eyes go shooting open now. He felt Dib pull him close to his chest, much like that time Dib had saved him from the rain. He let his eyes slip halfway shut before finally closing them all the way. He didn't know why but he was actually enjoying this.

Zim wrapped his own arms around Dib, loosely at first before tightening just a bit to pull Dib down on top of him. Dib had lost all previous control and he parted Zim's lips so he could dive deep into the alien's mouth. Zim let Dib take control of his mouth, just straining more for this wonderful feeling. Dib ran his hands down the Irken's body before dipping them under Zim's shirt to get at some skin. He ran his hands up and down Zim's sides, tickling him a bit and causing a shudder to run through his body. Zim let out a muffled noise as he wrapped arms and legs around Dib's body the best he could just to cling to the boy. There was a sudden knock on the door followed by Gaz's voice. The two loosened their grips on each other suddenly, their lips pulling away, leaving Dib crouched over Zim who lay perfectly still on his back. "Dib! Get your ass down here! It's time for dinner and tell Zim too! I couldn't find him! Have you seen him?!"

Both Zim and Dib stayed perfectly silent a moment except for their heavy breathing which they tried to hide. Their faces were flustered, more from the heat of the moment rather than anything else. Dib was having a hard time finding his voice again and he looked down at Zim's face. He was giving Dib a pleading look that said, "Please don't tell her I'm in here." He seemed to be having a hard time recovering from it. Finally Dib managed to stutter out an answer. "N...no! I haven't seen Zim. I'll look for him in a second." He heard her grumble and waited until she was gone before getting off Zim so they could both recover.

Gaz made her way back downstairs and into the living room where Gir was watching T.V. He looked up and upon noticing her entrance, proceeded to cower back behind some pillows. Gaz turned her attention to the small robot, one of her eyebrows raising. "What?" she asked at the scared stare she was getting from Gir. Her voice sounded a little annoyed but not angry.

When Gir didn't answer but just whimpered, Gaz let out a small annoyed growl. "Are you still upset about the other day? Look! I guess I'm sorry about the other day so just get over it already. I did." Gaz turned to leave. Gir looked up as Gaz was leaving and smiled, letting out a happy gasp.

He then shot forward from his seat to latch onto the back of Gaz's head. "YAY! GAZZY DOESN'T HATE ME ANYMORE!"

A dull, annoyed look came to her face as she yanked him off by his antennae. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, Gir. Just don't get too carried away." She was about to send Gir to go find Zim and Dib when they came down the stairs. They all headed to the kitchen where they ate dinner together. Gaz couldn't help but notice their unusual silence but didn't question them about it.

The next day things were somewhat back to normal. Zim and Gaz sat in the living room playing a video game while Dib reclined on the couch with a magazine he was reading through. Gir was fast asleep on Dib's head. Gaz jumped up from her seat when the screen displayed the words she wanted: YOU WIN! "Ha! That's more like it!"

Zim stared at the screen wide eyed. "WHAT?! YOU CHEATED!" he glared and pointed dramatically at her. She was smiling evilly at him until she heard his last words.

The expression on her face turned to a horrible glare. "I never cheat." Zim suddenly moved back away from her, afraid of her sudden wrath. The phone rang a few seconds later and Gaz paused the game to get it. Zim and Dib strained to hear the conversation coming from the outside hall but only caught a few words. "Yeah...Alright...See you then...bye..." She returned back to the room a few moments later.

Dib looked up from his magazine at her. "Well?"

She walked back to her controller. "Dad says he'll be in early tomorrow morning."

Dib nodded his head and looked at Zim. "That only gives us one night. I promised Zim I'd take him out to the dance club in town one night. I guess tonight would be the best night to do that. I'll explain the rest to dad somehow. Did you finish that I.D. I asked you to make for Zim?"

Gaz took her seat back on the couch and continued playing her game. "Yeah, yeah. It's ready. Sounds like a good plan to me. But you're paying for everything."

Dib sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. Alright. I'll pay for everything. Just tell me how much everything costs so I bring enough money." Dib had been to plenty of different clubs in the past but never had he been to this one since he no longer went up to his summer house. He was sure Gaz must have gone there though at least a few times. So they finished up their game, ate some dinner, and headed out into the town.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long people. It was and extremely long chapter to type out but I think it was worth it. Hope you enjoyed the small make out scene. As for some of the other scenes in this chapter, I must admit they came out a bit sloppy but I just wanted to finish this chapter so I could get to the next one. The smutty chapter!!!! Look out for that one.

And now to thank everybody that reviewed on that last chapter.

To DemonSurfer- Thank you muchly for your vote. I'm going to wait one more chapter before I decide on the title cause I have a tie between two of the titles. Yes but Zimmy will be fine, though doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on him or Dib. They both get a fair amount of abuse in this story-Zim particularly in the second story of this trilogy and you'll see why soon. But they'll come out on top in the end like they're supposed to do. I promise.

To Tormented-Raven- Hey! A new reviewer! Yay! Thank you very much for your comment and support. Well here you go. The next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I'm honored to hear that somebody actually took the time to sit down and read through the entire story so far in nearly one night. Yes. That is why I have the title voting. Cause I suck at making them myself and making them sound interesting. So thank you very much for your vote. And trust me, both Zim and Dib will be fine in the end no matter how much abuse I put them through.

And to anybody else that reviews- Thank you all. Much love to all my reviewers!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wooo! I made it to chapter 10! And in record time! Usually, it takes me a lot longer to reach this chapter in most of my other stories. But I did it, and I'm sure this is the chapter most of my readers have been waiting for. The smutty chapter! For those of my readers who don't like smut, I will put up a little warning when we get to that part so you can just skip it if you want. I will also have a note at the end of that scene in case anybody wants to read the end of this chapter. Otherwise, I will have a recap of it in the next chapter. That's not to say I will have a recap of every chapter that has smut in it. Only the really detailed ones that practically take up the entire chapter. But I will always give warnings for even the less detailed areas if you would like to skip them. Just keep your eyes open for the endings of the scenes so you can continue from there. Trust me, you won't be missing much. Now that I'm done giving that little warning, let's begin, shall we? Disclaimer- I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! Only the plot, so don't sue me! Chapter 10: Drunk Love. Enjoy!

Note- Also, I have picked the new title for this story. "Idle Hands" won the most votes followed by "Near Misses" and "Bleeder" so that's the order I shall be using for the titles of my trilogy.

It didn't take long for Zim, Dib, and Gaz to reach the club they were going to. The town was close to their house, and the club was one of the first buildings one came upon when entering it. In fact, it was the only club in town. Everything else was just shops and restaurants. That's what made this club particularly popular.

People came from all over just to spend at least a few hours there. Being open 24 hours a day had its perks as well, though most people preferred coming at night, which made it more crowded between the hours of 9:00-12:00. That's not to say it was slow during the day. On the contrary, it was pretty damn busy most of the time. It's just that the real excitement happened at night. It wasn't a hard place to find at all, what with its flashing lights and loud music.

And because it was one of the only places actually still open at that time of night, it was hard to miss. Dib had been wanting to check out this place also for some time now, but he had never got the chance to until now. Gaz had gone a few times already, told Dib the place wasn't half bad, and that was a good thing considering how much of a critic she was of most clubs she went to. Normally, Dib didn't care where he spent some of his nights, just as long as he could escape from the reality he was forced to live in. But he had passed this club in town so many times, he was looking forward to finally going to this one. It was within walking distance of their house, so they walked there. They weren't exactly expecting to be in the best of conditions to drive after tonight.

They left a little past 8:30 and arrived at around 9:00, just as the crowd was beginning to grow. As they stood in line waiting to get in, Zim was staring at everything in even more wonder than before. His wide eyes were darting every which way, from the lights flashing all about to the crowds of people lined up in front and back of them. He was practically bouncing off the walls in his excitement, turning to his right and left as the line slowly moved forward. They were close to the front now and could see one of the employees checking for I.D.s. Even without an I.D. somebody could get in, but they couldn't get any alcohol. One had to be 21 or older to buy any drinks at the bar. So Dib and Gaz had made their own fake I.D.s.

Those with I.D.s would be given special tickets they could give to the bar tender to let him know he could give them drinks. Those under the age of 21 were allowed to go in and at least still dance. There was also an area designated for those people, so they could buy non-alcoholic drinks. The employees never questioned anybody about whether they were telling the truth or not. They had decided that if some stupid kids wanted to pretend to be 21and go off to get drunk, it wasn't their problem if they got killed in a car accident or any other way, cause they had brought fake I.D.s.

Gaz was pretty mature looking for her age, though a tad short, but it didn't matter. Nobody would dare to get in her way. Dib definitely looked like he could pass for being 21. He was far taller than most people his age. And Zim. Despite his expression from his childlike excitement in that moment, he actually was over the age of 21.

Hell, he was well over the age of 100 considering how long Dib had heard Zim was around. He recalled the time Tak had come to earth. She had mentioned having not seen him in about 70 years. Though he was pretty sure Zim was still pretty young for his age and species, Zim still technically was over the age of 21 in human years. Plus he had grown quite a bit taller over the years and was getting close to Dib's height. Dib watched Zim with a small humorous smile, once again enjoying Zim's reactions to everything. Gaz stood with her back to Dib's and her arms crossed, much in the same way Dib had his, a somewhat bored expression on her face, though it was hard to tell when she was always scowling at the same time.

She nudged Dib with her elbow, and he turned slightly to glance back at the front of the line. One of the employees was approaching them, so Dib turned back around to whisper something to Zim. "Zim! Get your I.D. out!" he said in a hushed voice.

Zim turned to face Dib and nodded. "Alright." he answered as he searched his pockets a moment before producing the newly made I.D.

Dib turned back around to face the employee as he came to stand in front of them. "I.D.s?" he asked.

All three of them held out their I.D.s. "Right here." Dib smiled innocently as he said this.

The employee scanned them quickly before handing them each a card to use at the bar. "Enjoy your night." he said before moving on to the next people in line.

The trio entered the building together, looking around at all the excitement around them. Both Zim and Dib were pretty impressed at how big the place actually was. It looked much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Gaz walked on ahead to the bar area where she could get a table. Dib followed her, trying to take in all the aspects of the place. But Zim stayed standing where he was, just staring at the ticket he had been given in confusion.

Dib had been so busy looking around that he hadn't even noticed Zim was no longer following them until he turned to face the direction Zim was in. He quickly walked back over to Zim. "Zim? You coming?' he asked the Irken.

Zim lifted his head to look at Dib. "Y...yeah. Hey, Dib. What's this ticket they gave me for?" he asked as he followed Dib through the darkened club, once again looking around at all the flashing, colorful lights and dancing people.

Dib glanced back at Zim as he continued walking forward. "Well, you can use that to get a drink at the bar." he pointed to the bar on the opposite side of the room.

Zim looked where Dib was pointing and gave a slight nod of his head. "Oh." Dib smiled before looking back in front of him, but he was a second too late as he accidentally ran smack into Gaz's back. Zim stopped a few inches behind Dib and tried to look past him so he could see why they had stopped. Gaz was standing in the middle of the floor, searching her pockets for something.

Dib looked at her back a moment. "Something wrong, Gaz?"

He was about to reach out a hand to place on her when she spoke suddenly. "Damn! I'm down to my last pack of cigarettes and only have one left. Guess I have to use the last one tonight before dad comes home, and who knows when I'll be able to get more." she sighed harshly.

Dib rolled his eyes a moment. "Are you still smoking those damn things? They're so bad for you. I thought you said you were gonna try and stop."

Gaz turned slightly to glare at him a bit. "Yeah, well, you heard wrong then." She continued walking forward to grab a table.

Dib stayed glued to his spot a moment, sighing and giving a small shrug. "It was worth a try, but I guess some things will never change." He then continued on his way to the table, taking a seat next to Gaz's, Zim following shortly after. Once they were all seated, Gaz ordered herself a drink before getting up and telling them she would be back in a few minutes. She was going out to the back of the building to smoke, Dib was sure, but he didn't say anything as she left. Instead, he leaned back in his seat to close his eyes and relax a moment.

Zim was turned slightly in his seat, looking around still before turning back to face Dib. "So, Dib. What exactly are you supposed to do at these 'clubs'."

Dib opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at the question. "Well..." he said as he sat up a bit better. "This particular club is a dance club, so I guess you dance here, though you don't have to. Some people just come to hang out for a bit. Like, Gaz. I know from experience that she's not one to dance. But did you want to give it a try?"

Zim stared at Dib a moment before looking away. "I don't know how to."

Dib practically fell out of his seat at that blunt statement. "Are you serious?! You've never danced before?!" Zim continued to stare at the floor. Well, that answered Dib's question. Dib stood up. "Okay, then. Want me to teach you? It's easy." he offered Zim a hand.

Zim brought his gaze back up to stare at the hand offered to him a moment before finally taking it. "Okay." he smiled at Dib.

Dib pulled Zim to his feet and brought him to a somewhat more deserted area on the dance floor. "Alright. Now the key to dancing is picking up a certain beat and moving to it. It's easier with music. Here, watch." he said as he began moving to the sound of the music. Zim watched him intently until the end of the song. It looked easy enough and fun as well as a bit exotic. He gave it a try himself, trying to keep up with Dib throughout the first couple of songs.

After a while, he began to pick up his own beat and move to it without copying Dib too much. Dib saw the improvement in Zim, and so they danced through several more songs. They must have danced for a little over an hour before they stopped to take a break.

Zim and Dib returned to the table nearly breathless, though still laughing. Dib wasn't used to actually dancing at these dance clubs. Usually, he would just sit back at a table with a drink, much like Gaz was doing at the moment. He couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. Zim was also enjoying himself immensely at the moment.

Dancing really was fun once you got the hang of it. He could have gone on all night long if Dib hadn't pulled him away saying they should take a break. Zim protested a bit but took Dib's advice nonetheless, racing him back to the table. Gaz was back at the table, working on her second drink of the night when Zim and Dib approached. Zim reached the table a few seconds before Dib, slapping his hands down on it. "I WIN!" he exclaimed victoriously.

Dib laughed and bent over to place his hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, yeah. Well, you've got way more energy than me." he lifted a hand to place on the table so he could stand up straight and take a seat.

Zim followed Dib lead and flopped back down into his own seat, letting out a content sigh and closing his eyes. "That was fun. We should do more." he said in a relaxed voice.

Dib smiled and took one last, long breath before pushing himself back to his feet once more. "Yeah, well, how about a drink first? I sure could use one. And I'll buy you one to start out with. I'm not sure if you're allergic to it yet or if you'll even like it. It's kind of got a strong taste to it. If you don't like it, I can always get you a soda instead."

Zim opened his eyes and sat up to look at Dib with a smile. "Okay. Go ahead. I'll just wait here for you." Dib smiled back at Zim before turning to leave. He returned several minutes later with three drinks.

He handed Gaz one first before taking a seat and passing one to Zim. "Now, just try it first to see if you like it. A small sip." Zim nodded and took a small taste. Almost immediately his face scrunched up as he smacked his lips together. It wasn't something sweet like he was used to and, like Dib said, it held a very strong taste to it. But it wasn't nasty.

It was just different. Zim almost didn't know how to react to the odd taste. At first, he stuck his tongue out as though he didn't like it. Then he waited a few moments before drinking a bit more and letting out a shudder. Dib watched his reactions in curiosity a few minutes before finally asking him, "So. What do you think of it?"

Zim took another taste before speaking, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to analyze the taste. "Well, I don't not like it. It's just..." he wiggled his fingers in the air as he tried to think of the right work to describe it. "Weird."

Dib just laughed. "Yeah?! Well, you'll get used to it." he finally took a drink from his own cup. Gaz finished off her second one and started on her third one.

She closed her eyes, not even bothering to look at Dib. "Just don't let him get too used to it. It's hard enough dragging your sorry ass home when you get drunk, Dib. I don't want to have to carry both of you home drunk. So don't go overboard again." She opened her eyes slightly to glare at Dib and show him she meant business. Dib almost spit out what was in his mouth at those words, choking as he struggled to swallow it. After managing to get it down with some effort, he sputtered and coughed as he brought his surprised eyes up to land on Gaz in shock.

He blushed a bit in embarrassment as he tried to stutter out a response to Gaz's words. "WHAT?! I don't normally get drunk to the point that I can't stand!"

Gaz gave him a rather unimpressed look. "Last New Years Eve. You could barely move. I had to practically carry you home on my back that night. Then the next day, you were in the bathroom half the morning puking your guts up. Remember?"

Dib grit his teeth, blushing more in anger than anything else. "So it happened one time! Are you gonna hold that against me the rest of my life?!" he lowered his voice before continuing. "Besides, I wouldn't let that happen again." he looked away to the ground. Zim was sitting back watching the two siblings fight as he enjoyed his drink. It wasn't until he ran out that he looked down at his empty cub then back up to Dib.

Dib was right. It wasn't bad once you got used to it. He actually wanted another one. Just one. "Dib?" he waited for Dib to look back up at him before speaking again.

He smiled innocently as he shoved his cup forward. "Get me another one?" he asked as Dib stared at the empty glass.

He hadn't expected Zim to finish it so quickly. "Su...sure..." he looked back to his still half full cup and finished it off before getting up to get them both another drink. Dib checked his pockets to see how much money he had left for the night. He had a fairly good amount but had this feeling he'd be broke before the end of the night.

One drink he said. One drink more! But no. That one drink had turned into 4. Perhaps he was out of his mind.

Perhaps he was drunk! Or perhaps he was just hoping for a little something more, though he didn't realize it yet. Well, whatever it was that had let that one drink turn into 4, it left him broke as he had expected in the end. He had bought 6 more drinks. 2 for himself and 4 for the Irken. Why he let Zim have 5 drinks was beyond him.

Perhaps it was because he himself had not gone over his limit like Gaz thought he would. 3 drinks was enough for him, and he was sure Gaz would make him carry Zim home. But Zim was far from passed out. Just a tad bit hyper. His face was flushed, and he was a little it wobbly, but he was pretty content running around the place. He had been running back and forth, to and from the dance floor, just to always end back up at the table, laughing and panting. For the past 2 hours he had been doing this.

Dib had sat back in his chair to relax a bit, just as Gaz was doing. He was watching Zim in amusement, hoping Zim would tire himself out eventually. But he had much more energy than expected. 1:00 rolled around, and Dib was beginning to feel tired. He knew his father would be home in a few hours and it would probably be better that they got home soon. Gaz agreed, looking a tad bit grumpy from the lack of sleep. Zim approached the table once more, laughing and spinning on one foot around a chair. The last song had had a fast paced beat to it, and he looked tired out finally, but that didn't stop him from spinning around. "Whooo! Just one more song! Just one more song!" he yelled out cheerily.

Dib watched him, his eyes half lidded with tiredness. "Zim? Could we maybe head home and come back another night? It's getting late."

Zim stopped his spinning, swaying a little. "Awww...Could I at least get one more drink? Please!"

Dib sighed. "No, Zim. I'm completely out of money and you're completely drunk! Now let's go!" he and Gaz both stood to leave.

Zim pouted a bit. "Awww.You're no fun..." he said as he once again spun around on one foot. Suddenly, he lost his balance, slipping in some melting ice cubes on the floor. He crashed into the chairs surrounding the table they had been sitting at and hit his head against one of the legs of the chairs hard. His vision blurred a moment and everything went black.

Dib had turned just in time to see the Irken black out and ran up next to him to lift part of his body into his arms. "Zim!" Dib could hear a click and the whirring of mechanics in Zim's PAK suddenly.

He laid Zim back down flat on his back again and took a step back. "Reactivating.' his PAK said before administering what looked to be a painful, electric shock through the small Invader's body. Zim's body seemed to jump a bit then twitch slightly. Dib took a step forward and got down on his knees to examine Zim. Zim's eyes fluttered open slowly before seeing Dib staring at him.

Dib smiled. "Zim! Are you okay? That was some fall. Zim seemed to just stare at him in confusion. Something wasn't right. Every memory from before seemed to come flooding back to him and a few flashes from the past couple of weeks, but he couldn't figure out where he was or how he got there. All he knew was that at the moment he felt lightheaded and his vision wouldn't focus for more than a couple of seconds.

He couldn't form words either, and the only sound that he could get out was an uncontrollable laugh. It started as a small giggle, then turned into a loud, insane laugh. He didn't know why, but he felt just too damn happy to care how he got there. Dib took his laughing as a good sign and helped him to his feet. "Come on. Let's go." Zim followed Dib blindly, not caring that he had no idea where Dib was taking him.

Dib was alive and that's all that mattered. He still couldn't talk as they headed back to the house so he just giggled to himself the whole way back. About half way home, his legs gave out and Dib had to help him walk the rest of the way just like he had when they were in the woods. Zim's head lolled back and forth as he laughed at how screwed up his vision was. It was really only the edges of his eyes that were blurred. They reached the house at around 1:45 and headed to bed. Gaz didn't even bother heading up stairs to her room for sleep. She just grabbed a blanket from a closet and took to the couch, too tired to walk upstairs.

Gir was sitting at the end of the couch watching T.V., but Gaz didn't care. Dib, however, proceeded to lead Zim back upstairs to his room. He reached Zim's room, not even bothering to turn on the lights before taking Zim to the bed. He sat Zim down at the edge of the bed before slowly helping him to recline. Once Zim was comfortably laid back, Dib got up to leave but was stopped when there was a tug on his arm.

Dib turned when he felt the slight tug on his arm. Zim's eyes were closed as though he were asleep, but still he kept a loose hold on the sleeve of Dib's trench coat. The grip tightened, and crimson eyes opened just barely to stare off into nothing. Then Zim spoke for the first time in about 45 minutes in a hushed voice. "I'm glad you're alive, Dib." That statement threw Dib completely off guard.

Why Zim was choosing now of all moments to say that was beyond him. They both stayed silent a moment before Dib finally tried to pull away again, stuttering out a small response to that. "Y...yeah...Me too...Now...can I have my arm back, Zim?"

But Zim wouldn't let go but just gripped the fabric that much tighter. "You humans are so stoopid sometimes." he yanked Dib roughly forward so he was sprawled out on the bed. Dib had been taken aback at the Irken's sudden harsh words.

He struggled to free his arm. "Zim, let me go! I want to go to bed! Please!" he looked straight into Zim's half lidded eyes pleadingly. That look Dib gave him made his eyes go flying open as he loosened his grip and Dib slipped his arm away. Dib backed up slowly on the bed, quickly getting to his feet and backing up toward the door. Zim looked away from Dib, feeling everything around him suddenly crumble.

He could feel his eyes filling with tears. What was wrong with him? Why did the idea of Dib leaving him for a few hours make him feel so insecure all of a sudden? Perhaps it was just because he was having a hard time grasping the fact that Dib was alive. He felt the need to have Dib near him just to prove to himself that it was all real and not some horribly twisted dream.

The whole night felt like a dream to him. But he couldn't force Dib to stay if he didn't want to. As Dib reached the door, he tried to hide the muffled sobs coming from him, but it was no use. Dib turned back toward the whimpering Irken when he heard the uneven breathing. His face was sad and worried as he turned back around to sit at the side of the bed. Zim didn't look back up until he felt Dib wiping a tear from his eyes. "Hey, come on, Zim. Please don't cry. What's wrong? I know you're drunk but that's not it, is it?"

Zim looked up into Dib's amber eyes with big tearful eyes in a pleading way. "Please don't go. Just please don't leave me again. Just please stay with Zim a little bit longer." Dib was so confused by everything coming from Zim's mouth, wondering if it had something to do with the bump on his head or the alcohol in his system. But whatever it was, he knew he couldn't leave the Irken now.

With a sigh, he gently moved the Irken over a bit so he could have room to flop down on his back next to Zim. "Okay, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Zim had been watching Dib intently as he was moved over slightly.

WARNING! SMUT SCENE STARTS HERE! NO LIKEY, NO LOOKEY! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

Without thinking, he shifted to his side to wrap arms around Dib. He sniffled before giving Dib wide, questioning eyes. "R...really? You'll stay with me?"

Dib was a little surprised by Zim's actions but just offered him a reassuring smile. "Yeah..." he leaned in and placed his lips against Zim's gently before pulling away. Zim's eyes shot wide open at the gesture, and he brought his fingers up to touch his lips before looking back to Dib who lay there smiling back at him lazily. Zim gave him a sly smile of his own before pouncing on top of Dib and pressing his own lips roughly against Dib's. Dib let out a muffled cry and tried to speak but all he could get out were a few words. "Mmmm...Zim...please don't..."

But his words fell on deaf ears, not that he was struggling much to begin with. He knew Zim was drunk, and he, himself, didn't mind the attention at all, but it was Zim he was worried about. He didn't want him to do something he may later regret. But Zim persisted still. His more dominant side took over as he kissed the boy. "Keep your mouth closed, human, and just kiss Zim!"

That was all Dib needed to motivate him. He didn't argue as he began to kiss back a little harder but still letting Zim be in control. Zim roughly ran slender fingers through Dib's dark raven black hair, gripping a fist full of it to pull Dib's mouth closer to him. Dib let Zim part his lips so Zim could dart his tongue inside the human's mouth to capture his own tongue and wrap it around his. Dib let one of his hands trail up along the side of Zim's face to catch Zim's antennae between two fingers. Zim released Dib's mouth to let out a gentle purr as his eyes slid closed.

His fingers went slack in the long strands of hair, one hand falling away to gently brush past the side of Dib's head, removing Dib's glasses in the process, the other remaining on Dib's head, combing fingers through his slightly tangled hair gently. The sudden absence of his glasses had Dib's eyes opening wide once again then squinting in an attempt to fix his vision, bit it was no use. The darkness of the room wasn't helping, and all he could make out was an extremely blurry outline of the alien on top of him, the only visible light in the room coming from the nearly full moon and stars outside. Looked like Dib would have to use his hands as his eyes for the rest of the night. He'd have to feel about to get a picture in his head of anything. Zim fiddled about with his glasses a moment, turning them over in his hand a moment before finally turning slightly to place them on a table next to the bed.

Zim wasted no more time in bringing both his hands down to run them up and down Dib's sides once they were free. In no time, they had found the bottom of Dib's shirt and were running up under it. He dragged the shirt up just enough to uncover those features all humans had, but Irkens did not. Nipples. They were an odd addition to the human body.

So useless and boring. Zim rather enjoyed the smoother parts of Dib's chest rather than the bumpy nubs. Without a second thought, he removed his tight, black gloves to run bare hands over the pale skin there. Dib was enjoying every sensation he was feeling, especially when he felt those cool, gentle hands on his body rather than the material of leather gloves running along it. A shiver ran through his body, the warm sensation he had going through his body not mixing well with the cool air around them. The sudden shudder had Zim faltering a moment, his hands accidentally running over one of the sensitive nubs on Dib's body.

Dib gasped causing Zim to stop a moment and look back up to Dib with a worried face. But Dib's expression was far from pained. Zim hesitated a moment and looked back down to the awkward looking stubs. Taking one of his thumbs, he just barely let it brush by Dib's nipple to see if he got the same reaction again. He did. The exact same reaction and more. The small action drew another gasp from Dib and a slight low moan as well.

Zim loved the small sounds escaping Dib, and soon a new plan was forming in his mind. Without warning, Zim quickly pulled the shirt up all the way over Dib's head and off his body, throwing the article of clothing off to the side somewhere. He took no time in rubbing both his thumbs over the nubs on Dib's chest, enjoying the gasps and moans coming from the human. He felt the nipples growing harder under his gentle touches. He felt the need to do more in that moment. Zim flicked out his tongue, bringing the tip of it nearer and nearer to the perky bits on Dib's chest. He lightly poked one with his tongue, making Dib's gasps come quicker before his breaths got caught in the back of his throat. Finally, Zim managed to wrap his tongue all the way around one.

Dib moaned out a bit louder, arching his back into the touch a bit. Zim was enjoying this far too much. He brought the nipple into his mouth to suckle on it ever so gently, every once in a while grazing teeth over it just to have Dib arch his back a little more into the feeling. One of his free hands was busy playing with Dib's other nipple the whole time. Dib was gripping the bed sheets tight, doing his best to hold as still as he could.

Zim switched sides momentarily, dragging his tongue lazily across sweet skin just to kiss Dib's other nipple lightly before pulling way to kiss up all along his upper chest. Dib let out a low sound as wave after wave of shivers began coursing through his body at the affectionate touches, a warm feeling settling at the pit of his stomach. "Mmmmm..." he never wanted this feeling to end. He loved Zim's hands, the gentle feel he got from them caressing his sensitive skin. He wondered whether the rest of Zim's body felt the same.

He had gotten a small sample before, but now he wanted to experience the entire thing, know if it was anything like his dreams. Perhaps he was a bit rough at first, but he didn't want anything to get in the way of what he wanted this time. Not even Zim's shirt. He was quick to dispose of the piece of clothing, pulling it roughly up and over Zim's head, throwing it to the side to join his. He brought his hands back down quickly, letting his nails slightly graze Zim's skin. They were, after all, his eyes for the night and he wanted to learn a little more of the Irken anatomy.

He was gentler as he brought his hands back up to roam the Irken's upper torso, his fingers searching for anything peculiar that may make up the Irken body. But they found nothing. That was on thing Dib first found interesting. There was absolutely nothing, human or otherwise. No nipples or other strange alien growths. Just smooth lime green skin. Well that was boring.

But the texture of the skin was enough to keep Dib happy. It was so smooth, just like his hands, perhaps even smoother than his own skin. Dib wanted to feel more, not only with his hands but his entire body. It seemed they weren't too different in body structure. He wrapped arms around Zim's back to pull his closer, so close that their chests touched. Dib held Zim there, bringing his mouth to Zim's neck so he could taste the skin there. It had Zim melting in his arms, bringing his own arms to wrap around Dib. So they relaxed a while in each other's arms.

It wasn't long, the time they spent relaxing together. Zim was never one for staying still for very long, no matter what the situation. His body felt wide awake at the moment, and he didn't want the wonderful sensations to end yet. He felt Dib fading, his mouth slowing. Zim didn't want Dib to fall asleep.

He wanted more than just this. He wasn't going to let this end so quickly, so easily. He shifted on top of Dib, determined to keep him awake. Dib had only been half awake, his mind in a daze. The sudden shift of weight and loss of the body that had been pressed up to his was what really brought him back. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus enough to see where Zim was.

The room had grown so dark, even the lights from the moon and stars wasn't helping anymore. He felt as though his entire body was weighed down by some unknown force. So much so that he couldn't even move anymore. "Zim?" he questioned the darkness, trying to catch any hint of the alien. He felt numb and useless, unable to see or feel Zim.

Maybe Zim had left the room or perhaps he was in a dream. Then he heard it. A slight rustle of the bed sheets, then that all too familiar voice. "Just try to stay still, Dib-beast." the words weren't said in a harsh voice, but they still had Dib flinching some. For a split second, Zim sounded like his old self.

But that couldn't be. He had been so happy go lucky when they had returned home and Zim would have never let Dib do any of this to him. Maybe it was just his imagination. He heard the rattle of some metal, almost like the sound of a belt buckle being fooled around with. "Z...Zim? What are you?...OH, GOD!" his body jerked and he arched his back more off the bed, stiff muscles pulling in an almost painful way.

But pain was the last thing he felt at that moment. Instead, mind numbing pleasure took its spot. He had never felt so much pleasure all at once. The sensation nearly had him blacking out, his mind swimming. He moaned out loudly, gasping and panting. He tried to look up and see what the Irken was doing to him but his mind was too fogged up at the moment. His body had been so overcome with pleasure, he couldn't make out where he was being touched but he had a pretty good idea where.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, he began to regain the feeling in most of his body, though the pleasure continued to wash over his body. That's when he felt it, just as he had suspected. He hadn't realized that up until that very moment, since the first time Zim had began playing with his nipples, his member had been hardening between his legs. He could feel Zim's three fingered hands skillfully pumping his shaft in such a wonderful way. Where Zim had learned this, he had no idea! He let a series of moans and groans fall from his lips as he began gently thrusting into the feeling. Zim stopped when he felt Dib beginning to thrust into his hand, another new idea coming to his mind. He heard Dib whine a bit when he stopped his work but he wasn't about to disappoint the human.

Much like he had done to Dib's nipple, he flicked his tongue out again and ran the tip of it along the side of the shaft. Dib wasn't expecting it and immediately bucked his hips wildly at such a sensitive touch. Zim had to pull back quickly to keep from being kneed in the face. Dib gulped and panted out, expecting to feel more. Indeed, he would feel more, much more, but Zim wasn't about to risk his face being smashed in again.

Using both his hands, he held Dib's knees down before moving forward to rest his mouth over Dib's member once more. Slowly, he took it into his mouth, wrapping his snake like tongue around the appendage and squeezing lightly. Dib let out a loud gasp, moaning more in pleasure. He never knew anything could feel this good. He felt Zim bobbing up and done on his member, running tongue up and down the length of it at the same time. Dib loved the feeling and Zim couldn't help the smile spreading across his features at each one of Dib's moans.

Dib continued to whine a bit at being held down. Zim seemed to realize this as he could feel the human trying to break free of his constraining hands. Dib had tried to buck a few times but had calmed after a few moments of getting used to all the pleasurable sensations. Once Zim was satisfied with the fact Dib wasn't going to knee him, he loosened his grip a bit, allowing Dib to thrust his hips slowly into his mouth once again. Dib was relieved to have at least a little control back if this is what you could call control. True, Zim was no longer holding him down as tight, but he felt his body was moving of its own accord. His brain wasn't receiving messages to keep on thrusting into that warm mouth.

He was just doing it, his body just straining to feel more of this pleasure. All this pleasure, all this attention, it was too much for Dib. He didn't think it was possible to experience anything better than this, but he was wrong. He couldn't take it anymore. He arched his back, thrusting his hips forward one final time, the pleasure overwhelming him. His head fell back and he let out a scream as he came long and hard. His mind was spinning as he collapsed back into the covers of the bed, panting and shivering. If he thought he couldn't move before, this time he was sure of it.

Zim pulled back after Dib came in his mouth, swallowing down the warm cum. Like the wine, it wasn't bad tasting but just weird. Zim watched as Dib closed his eyes in exhaustion, his heavy breaths coming in gasps making his chest heave from the exertion. But Zim still had a few things in store for this human.

Zim shifted to a better sitting position. Dib was tired he knew but he wasn't going to force the human to do anymore work. He could easily enough do it himself. All he need do was remove the human's pants. Dib wanted to sleep and never have to wake up again.

He was perfectly content and happy. He didn't even think he had the strength to open his eyes at this point. By some miracle, he managed it when he felt his pants once again being fooled around with. He felt them being slipped off and all he could do was open his eyes wide in that moment. He couldn't even talk. He was having trouble breathing.

He felt soft hands trail back up his legs just to pull his boxers off also. Then he heard HIS voice again, soft, barely above a whisper. "Don't worry. You don't have to do anything. Just relax. I'll be as gentle as I can." Zim brought one of his fingers to his mouth, sliding it in and out to build up some saliva. when it was good and slick, he brought it down to between Dib's legs, spreading them enough to feel around for Dib's entrance. He could see better in the dark than Dib could but still not well enough to find it without feeling around.

After a moment of searching, he found it. He knew when he heard Dib's sudden intake of air. He slid his finger in slowly, feeling about as he did so. Dib's breath got caught in the back of his throat and he held his mouth open in an almost silent scream, his eyes closed tightly. His mouth moved a bit, trying to form words. Finally, he managed to choke out a small sound. "Z...Zim! Please! S...stop!" he cried out.

Zim stopped what he was doing, listening to Dib and pulling his finger out. He then gave Dib a slightly concerned look. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Dib took in a long breath, holding it and shaking his head before speaking again. "No. It just feels weird."

Zim waited for Dib to catch his breath before speaking again. "Sorry, Dib. Can I try something though? I promise to stop if you tell me to. Do you trust me?" he looked straight into Dib's eyes.

Dib gulped, nodding his head just barely. "Al...alright...Yes. I trust you." Zim smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dib's forehead lightly. Dib gripped Zim's shoulders tightly, bowing his head and hiding his face in Zim's neck before whispering against smooth skin. "I trust you..." Zim smiled more, this time placing his lips against the top of Dib's head and nodding against it. Dib closed his eyes to just listen to Zim's movements.

Zim wrapped an arm around Dib and used his free hand to fiddle with his own pants, all the while kissing Dib gently on the head and burying his face in Dib's hair. Finally he managed to undo them so he could run a hand into his uniform pants and pull out his own member a few moments later. This was the part of the Irken anatomy that Dib had been most curious and of all times, he just had to be completely blind in this one moment. Oh well. The only hint he got of the Irken anatomy was that Zim had a penis. At least, he was pretty sure that's what he felt sliding up against his own member at this point. But that didn't mean he knew anything about how the Irken body worked.

It didn't matter to him though. All that mattered was this moment. Zim was already pretty hard so he just shifted so the tip of his member was resting at Dib's entrance. He had already loosened Dib up so the penetration was easy enough. A bit of a tight squeeze but he managed, pushing himself in slowly, determined not to hurt Dib in the process. Dib had gasped once when he felt the member first slide in but was soon just holding his breath, biting down on his bottom lip to keep in the sounds he wanted to let out. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally wake up Gaz. Once Zim was in as far as he could go, Dib let out a relieved breath, panting out a bit in the silence.

Zim waited for Dib's labored breaths to end and he attempted to shift to a better, more comfortable position for the human. Finally, when all was silent once more, Zim began to pull out of Dib a bit just to slide in again, slowly at first to get Dib used to the feeling. Dib moaned out lowly and Zim took that as a good sign to continue. Zim picked up a slightly faster pace, giving Dib plenty of short thrusts. The feeling was like nothing Zim had ever experienced in his life.

The movements were becoming more fluid every couple of seconds and still Zim picked up his pace a little more. He began pulling out more and more just to give longer thrusts in. When he reached the point of almost sliding out, he began giving more forceful thrusts, enjoying each one immensely. He moaned, the sensation making his mind spin. Dib had to admit, he also was enjoying this much more than he thought he would. He clamped down on Zim's member in one last desperate thrust and dug his nails into Zim's shoulders.

Zim let out a sharp cry and came inside of Dib after thrusting one last time in that body, hard and fast. He felt paralyzed a moment before finally managing to pull out and flop onto his back, finally exhausted. He curled up against Dib and the boy pulled the covers up over both of them to sleep.

ALRIGHT. THAT WAS THE END OF THE SMUT SCENE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED.

It had to be around 4:00 in the morning when Membrane got in, opening the front door as quietly as he could and closing it behind him to keep the cold air out. He placed a suitcase by the door, removing his coat that he had over his lab coat and a scarf he had fastened securely around his neck. The house was completely dark except for the glow from the T.V. in the living room. He walked in to find Gaz asleep on the couch. Gir too had fallen asleep but was safely hidden under the blanket by Gaz's feet.

Membrane placed a gentle hand on her arm, making her shift in her sleep before opening an eye to look up at him. She grunted at being woken up and turned so she was facing him better. "Dad?"

Membrane moved to kneel next to her. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry. How have you kids been the past couple of weeks without me?"

Gaz pushed herself up on one arm. "Everything's been fine. What time is it?"

Membrane stood up, bringing his hand away. "It's a little past 4:00. Go ahead and get some more sleep. I'm going to go check on your brother."

Gaz just turned to face the back of the couch, mumbling out a whispered response before falling back to sleep. "Yeah,yeah. Whatever." Membrane then left, leaving the T.V. on to drone on through the night. Membrane slowly made his way up the stairs to Dib's room, finding it oddly empty. He then went to check the guest bedroom. Dib was there, but he wondered why Dib was sleeping there rather than his own room.

He approached the bed slowly, looking down on the tired out boy in the bed sleeping. Everything seemed peaceful enough. Membrane reached a hand down to push some hair from Dib's face gently and barely run gloved fingers across his cheek. Dib stirred a bit but still didn't wake up. He made a small sound then shifted to his side. It seemed everything was fine and perfectly normal.

Membrane turned to leave, glancing back one last time before stopping in his tracks. Something moving under the covers had caught his attention. He thought at first that it was his imagination but then he saw it again. A slight shift in the covers next to Dib. He also saw a small lump in the bed that he was surprised he had missed. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached down to move the bed sheets, half expecting something to come jumping out at him, which , of course, it didn't, but what he saw was just surprising. It had him dropping the covers and backing up, his hand to his chest as though his pounding heart would burst out of his chest.

He had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Had he just seen an alien?! And what's more, an alien in bed with his son?!? He couldn't be sure. Perhaps he was tired. Work had been rough the past couple of weeks. He moved forward again to take another look. But when he looked again he saw the same thing.

Zim was curled up tight against Dib, an arm wrapped around Dib. His antennae twitched and Membrane forgot his fear a moment to observe the odd appendage. He picked it up lightly, running a thumb over it, sending a shiver through Zim's body. He instantly let go of it, letting it fall limply to the side of Zim's head. Zim shifted a moment, wrapping arms around Dib tightly and sighing out contently.

That's when Membrane realized Zim looked very much like Dib's "little foreign friend" just without hair. The very one Dib had been trying to tell him was an alien for years. He shifted the covers more to get a closer look, to make sure his eyes really weren't playing tricks on him. But there it was. An alien, clear as day, was right in front of him. To think of all the years he had called Dib insane instead of trusting him, it was no wonder Dib was so screwed up.

And now the fact seemed all too obvious. How could he, the world's most famous scientist, have missed it when it was right in front of his nose this whole time?! Membrane shifted his gaze to Dib, something seeming to just click in his mind. He lifted the covers more, instantly lowering them and blushing a deep red. "Oh!" As if it wasn't bad enough that Dib was laying in bed with an alien, what seemed to be a male alien at that from what he had just seen, his son was completely naked and so was Zim.

Had they?! Could they have?! He knew he'd have to have a long talk with his son in the morning about all of this. He wasn't sure how to react to this situation. This wasn't something normal parents had to deal with in life. He gently placed the bed sheets down, deciding it would be best that he slept on it an hour or two before deciding his feelings on the matter. Hopefully the talk would clear some things up.

He watched Zim shift one final time, burying his face in Dib's neck and nuzzling it gently. Membrane reached out a hand to stroke Dib's face one last time before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly and heading to his own room. It was a fairly big sized room with a bed designed for two people. It was left the same even after his wife's death. He sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and picking up the alarm clock to set it to a few hours earlier than Dib would probably wake up. He wanted to be waiting in the kitchen with some breakfast ready when Dib got up. He then slid his boots off to just slide into bed, pulling an old picture of his wife up in front of the alarm to stare at it sadly. He missed her so much and the bed felt so big and empty without her.

He remembered times long ago when she was still alive. They used to lay together in this very bed, arms wrapped around each other, staring out the window at the stars. It reminded him the reason why Dib was so obsessed with space. She had loved it. So Membrane drifted off with dreams of her.

5:00 rolled around and Dib opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. It had felt like a dream but the proof was right in from of him. It really had happened. His mind was full of so many questions.

_'Is this what true love really is? Getting to sleep with someone you deeply care for? I think there's more to it that that, but I think this is as close to the meaning as I'll ever get. In fact, this is probably a one time deal because I know that when he wakes up, he'll never show me the same feelings I feel for him. I'll never have this experience ever again.' This whirlwind of ideas and questions circled around in the mind of a young 16 year old boy as he lay in bed. He opened his golden, honey colored eyes slowly in hopes of catching the sight of his lover next to him. His attempt was thwarted however by the cruel, unforgiving darkness that surrounded them. He sighed softly as he once again closed his eyes to recollect the activities of the previous night. A small smile formed on his face as he remembered the utter bliss he had experienced only a few hours earlier._

_He opened his eyes once more, this time turning on his side to face his lover. Despite the fact that he could not see into the face of the other in bed with him, he could hear his breathing. It was slow and steady as he slept. He could also feel the heat from the other's form. He reached his hand out toward the face that felt so very close to him at the moment. He allowed for his fingers to first lightly graze across the smooth cheek he had reached for. _

_Next, he moved his hand up along to the top of his head, stroking the long appendages that hung down from his head. His lover stirred slightly, responding to the gentle touch he received, a very low and almost inaudible purr permeating from within his chest. Seeing this as a good sign, he continued moving his fingers from the base to the tip of the lengthy antennae. He let one of his fingers wrap around the tip for a brief moment, causing the other to smile and mumble something unintelligible in his sleep. The boy laughed to himself quietly as he returned to his back, letting go of the antennae, causing the gentle purr to disperse completely. He closed his eyes again, his smile vanishing just as quickly as it had come. He knew this couldn't last forever. It would be morning soon and it would all be gone._

So Dib was lost in thought once again. So much had happened in the course of a few weeks. It was tiring thinking of all of it. So he closed his eyes one last time, letting sleep whisk him away one final time before he would have to face his life once again. The reality of everything would prove to be too much for him to handle.

A/N: FINALLY! This last chapter took me forever to finish!

And now to thank everybody that reviewed on that last chapter.

To DemonSurfer- Trust me. I'm not stealing any ideas from you. I haven't even read any I.Z. fics in a while except for Rilzit if you know that fic. I'm sorry if there was any confusion on that. I would never steal anybody's ideas. I've just always wanted to do an amnesia chapter in a story and this gave me the perfect oppurtunity to put one in. I know a lot of people have that idea in other stories. And don't worry, Zim gets his memory back in this chapter. Hope you'll continue to read cause I really don't want to lose such a dedicated reader. begs

And to anybody else that reviews- Thank you all. Much love to all my reviewers!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter marks the ending of one story and the beginning of another. Yesh! This is the last chapter of Idle Hands AKA Random ZADRness! Chapter 11! After this I shall be moving on to write the 2nd story of my trilogy, Near Misses. Now to begin this chapter I'll have a recap of the ending of my last chapter, starting where I ended my smut scene for those who didn't want to read the chapter because of the smut. However, I must warn you, there is a little bit of smut in this chapter. Like I said, I'll give warnings at the beginnings and ends of these scenes. So hope you all enjoy the end of this story and will look forward to the beginning of my next story. Now, let's start, shall we? Disclaimer-I own nothing! Not even the title of this story! The title belongs to the wonderful skittlesfairy. And everything else pretty much belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. So don't sue me, please. Hope you all enjoy this final installment of my story.

Recap

It had to be around 4:00 in the morning when Membrane got in, opening the front door as quietly as he could and closing it behind him to keep the cold air out. He placed a suitcase by the door, removing his coat that he had over his lab coat and a scarf he had fastened securely around his neck. The house was completely dark except for the glow from the T.V. in the living room. He walked in to find Gaz asleep on the couch. Gir too had fallen asleep but was safely hidden under the blanket by Gaz's feet.

Membrane placed a gentle hand on her arm, making her shift in her sleep before opening an eye to look up at him. She grunted at being woken up and turned so she was facing him better. "Dad?"

Membrane moved to kneel next to her. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry. How have you kids been the past couple of weeks without me?"

Gaz pushed herself up on one arm. "Everything's been fine. What time is it?"

Membrane stood up, bringing his hand away. "It's a little past 4:00. Go ahead and get some more sleep. I'm going to go check on your brother."

Gaz just turned to face the back of the couch, mumbling out a whispered response before falling back to sleep. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Membrane then left, leaving the T.V. on to drone on through the night. Membrane slowly made his way up the stairs to Dib's room, finding it oddly empty. He then went to check the guest bedroom. Dib was there, but he wondered why Dib was sleeping there rather than his own room.

He approached the bed slowly, looking down on the tired out boy in the bed sleeping. Everything seemed peaceful enough. Membrane reached a hand down to push some hair from Dib's face gently and barely run gloved fingers across his cheek. Dib stirred a bit but still didn't wake up. He made a small sound then shifted to his side. It seemed everything was fine and perfectly normal.

Membrane turned to leave, glancing back one last time before stopping in his tracks. Something moving under the covers had caught his attention. He thought at first that it was his imagination but then he saw it again. A slight shift in the covers next to Dib. He also saw a small lump in the bed that he was surprised he had missed. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached down to move the bed sheets, half expecting something to come jumping out at him, which, of course, it didn't, but what he saw was just surprising. It had him dropping the covers and backing up, his hand to his chest as though his pounding heart would burst out of his chest.

He had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Had he just seen an alien?! And what's more, an alien in bed with his son?!? He couldn't be sure. Perhaps he was tired. Work had been rough the past couple of weeks. He moved forward again to take another look. But when he looked again he saw the same thing.

Zim was curled up tight against Dib, an arm wrapped around Dib. His antennae twitched and Membrane forgot his fear a moment to observe the odd appendage. He picked it up lightly, running a thumb over it, sending a shiver through Zim's body. He instantly let go of it, letting it fall limply to the side of Zim's head. Zim shifted a moment, wrapping arms around Dib tightly and sighing out contently.

That's when Membrane realized Zim looked very much like Dib's "little foreign friend" just without hair. The very one Dib had been trying to tell him was an alien for years. He shifted the covers more to get a closer look, to make sure his eyes really weren't playing tricks on him. But there it was. An alien, clear as day, was right in front of him. To think of all the years he had called Dib insane instead of trusting him, it was no wonder Dib was so screwed up.

And now the fact seemed all too obvious. How could he, the world's most famous scientist, have missed it when it was right in front of his nose this whole time?! Membrane shifted his gaze to Dib, something seeming to just click in his mind. He lifted the covers more, instantly lowering them and blushing a deep red. "Oh!" As if it wasn't bad enough that Dib was lying in bed with an alien, what seemed to be a male alien at that from what he had just seen, his son was completely naked and so was Zim.

Had they?! Could they have?! He knew he'd have to have a long talk with his son in the morning about all of this. He wasn't sure how to react to this situation. This wasn't something normal parents had to deal with in life. He gently placed the bed sheets down, deciding it would be best that he slept on it an hour or two before deciding his feelings on the matter. Hopefully the talk would clear some things up.

He watched Zim shift one final time, burying his face in Dib's neck and nuzzling it gently. Membrane reached out a hand to stroke Dib's face one last time before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly and heading to his own room. It was a fairly big sized room with a bed designed for two people. It was left the same even after his wife's death. He sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and picking up the alarm clock to set it to a few hours earlier than Dib would probably wake up. He wanted to be waiting in the kitchen with some breakfast ready when Dib got up. He then slid his boots off to just slide into bed, pulling an old picture of his wife up in front of the alarm to stare at it sadly. He missed her so much and the bed felt so big and empty without her.

He remembered times long ago when she was still alive. They used to lie together in this very bed, arms wrapped around each other, staring out the window at the stars. It reminded him the reason why Dib was so obsessed with space. She had loved it. So Membrane drifted off with dreams of her.

5:00 rolled around and Dib opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. It had felt like a dream but the proof was right in from of him. It really had happened. His mind was full of so many questions.

_'Is this what true love really is? Getting to sleep with someone you deeply care for? I think there's more to it that that, but I think this is as close to the meaning as I'll ever get. In fact, this is probably a one-time deal because I know that when he wakes up, he'll never show me the same feelings I feel for him. I'll never have this experience ever again.' This whirlwind of ideas and questions circled around in the mind of a young 16-year-old boy as he lay in bed. He opened his golden, honey colored eyes slowly in hopes of catching the sight of his lover next to him. His attempt was thwarted however by the cruel, unforgiving darkness that surrounded them. He sighed softly as he once again closed his eyes to recollect the activities of the previous night. A small smile formed on his face as he remembered the utter bliss he had experienced only a few hours earlier._

_He opened his eyes once more, this time turning on his side to face his lover. Despite the fact that he could not see into the face of the other in bed with him, he could hear his breathing. It was slow and steady as he slept. He could also feel the heat from the other's form. He reached his hand out toward the face that felt so very close to him at the moment. He allowed for his fingers to first lightly graze across the smooth cheek he had reached for. _

_Next, he moved his hand up along to the top of his head, stroking the long appendages that hung down from his head. His lover stirred slightly, responding to the gentle touch he received, a very low and almost inaudible purr permeating from within his chest. Seeing this as a good sign, he continued moving his fingers from the base to the tip of the lengthy antennae. He let one of his fingers wrap around the tip for a brief moment, causing the other to smile and mumble something unintelligible in his sleep. The boy laughed to himself quietly as he returned to his back, letting go of the antennae, causing the gentle purr to disperse completely. He closed his eyes again, his smile vanishing just as quickly as it had come. He knew this couldn't last forever. It would be morning soon and it would all be gone._

So Dib was lost in thought once again. So much had happened in the course of a few weeks. It was tiring thinking of all of it. So he closed his eyes one last time, letting sleep whisk him away one final time before he would have to face his life once again. The reality of everything would prove to be too much for him to handle.

End Recap

Dib opened his eyes and turned to his side with a small groan. How long had he been asleep? He shifted a bit more to reach for the table next to the bed, searching blindly for his glasses a moment before finding the spectacles and placing them back on his face. Slowly, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, his body soar from the previous night's activities. He knew he would be soar but he never expected it would hurt this much the first time.

But it had been worth it. He looked to the small alarm clock next to the bed. It was 8:00 in the morning already. He knew his father had to be home already and contemplated on whether he should get up and find his father or stay in bed until Zim woke up. He knew if he went to his father, they'd end up having a long talk about his escape from the mental institution, how he had even escaped, which would inevitably lead to why Zim was with them, and finally, his explanation of Zim being an alien. He knew it would all probably just lead to another big fight in the end and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now, especially considering he had a headache at the moment.

So he stayed in bed, stalling for more time, just trying to come up with some reasonable answers to every question that presented itself to him. A shifting of the body next to him brought him back to reality, breaking him out of his thoughts for the time being. Dib looked down to Zim as he shifted to his side before opening his eyes slowly, a smile coming to his face. Zim looked up to Dib lazily, wrapping thin arms around Dib's waist and yawning. "Good morning."

Dib smiled back. "Morning. How are you feeling? You were pretty drunk last night so you might have a hangover today."

Zim sat up slowly, rubbing his head a little. "A little pain but not too bad. You did a pretty good job repairing most of my PAK, human. It must have started administering a few painkillers to lessen the pain a couple hours ago."

Dib looked away a moment before looking back to Zim. "So...Do you remember any of last night?"

Zim gave a thoughtful look a moment before answering. "Well, if you mean do I remember having sex with you last night, then yes. But everything else before that is a blur. Last I remember was crashing after I saved you from the creepy, insane person place."

Dib looked away once again before saying anything. "Oh...I see...I thought I was just imagining it last night but I wasn't. Your memory really is back. Well, most of it anyways. Are you mad?"

Zim seemed to think over the question a bit before answering. "That depends on the situation. For intoxicating Zim and making love to my awesomely wonderful body, no. But for trying to kill yourself with knives and such, yes." he glared slightly at Dib. "You are ZIM'S property and Zim shall not permit you to die just because you humans are so "emotionally unstable." Thank Irk we Irkens are void of such stoopid things as "emotions." He turned away and crossed his arms over his chest, his head raised as he gave a superior look.

Dib blushed a bit at Zim's words. "Hey! It wasn't my idea to have sex with you last night! And I wasn't trying to kill myself! It was an accident..."

Zim cut in before he could continue any further. "PFT! An accident?! Sure, Dib! Sure! Taking a knife and cutting up your arms was an "accident." Zim scowled at the boy. "You fucking humans are so stoopid."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Zim! I'll never do it again. Are you happy now!?! I haven't even touched a knife in over two weeks."

Zim cut in again. "That doesn't prove anything! No, I'm not happy. I want absolute proof that you've stopped before I'll believe you on that fact." He eyed Dib.

Dib threw his arms up in defeat, knowing it would be useless to fight with the Irken. "Okay! Okay. I promise I'll do everything in my power to prove it to you."

Zim's slightly stubborn look softened somewhat before he said anything more. "Weeell...At least you're trying...But if I ever find you with a knife again, I'll rip out your fucking arms so there's nothing to cut."

Zim's threats were empty, Dib knew, but he listened to the warning nonetheless. It was true. It would be better to get over this little addiction now before it went too far again. He had to consider a moment why it hadn't been a problem for him in the past couple of weeks. He knew the reason he had even started in the first place was because he felt nobody cared for him.

But Zim had shown him more than just friendship over the past two weeks. Of course, he had no memory of their previous relation during that time. But now that Zim's memory was back, what would happen next? Sure, Zim had still said Dib was his property but did that mean things would change or would they just go back to the way they had been before? He knew they couldn't stay together. Sooner or later, Zim would have to return back to his base and Dib would have to go back to skool.

A sad look came to his face at the realization. "So...are you going to leave now that your memory's finally back? Your ship isn't too from here and you could probably fix it in a few days." Zim, who had been preoccupied with playing around with the bed sheets surrounding him, looked back to the human, who had his head down in such a sad fashion.

He let out a low sigh before reaching out to draw Dib closer to him in a small embrace. "Zim will be wherever you need him to be." With that said, he nuzzled a gentle kiss to the top of the boy's head before pulling away slightly to stare the other in the eyes, still keeping his hands firmly planted on the boy's shoulders. Dib remained silent, just staring into those ruby eyes that wanted to burn themselves into his very soul. Such an intense stare that it had Dib's lips slightly trembling as he opened his mouth in some sort of attempt to make words so he could respond to the other. But nothing fell from the lips that slowly formed silent words.

Zim's intense stare softened somewhat as he gave the human an almost curious look for his sudden lack of speech.

SMUT SCENE HERE! NO LIKEY! NO LOOKEY! ENJOY!

Rather than waiting for Dib to regain the ability to speak once more, he simply smiled and leaned forward to capture Dib's bottom lip between his own two lips to kiss the human lightly. Dib let out a slightly muffled sound but soon fell quiet again as he relaxed into the gentle kiss. Dib wasn't the only one who had learned to read the other's facial expressions. Zim had observed the boy just as much as Dib had observed Zim over the years and he easily understood what Dib had wanted to say to him. But he needn't say anything.

Zim understood clearly the mouth movements. He broke off the kiss but still kept his lips so close to the other's that he could feel the light breaths against his as he spoke. "You're welcome, Dib." His movements were slow and smooth as he pushed the human down so he could slip a lithe leg around Dib's body to pin him down underneath his own body, straddling his middle. He was gentle as he slid down a little more on Dib's body until he was in between Dib's spread legs. Without warning, he slid smoothly into Dib's entrance, already loosened somewhat from the previous night's activities.

The human gasped and moaned out lowly with the sudden intrusion. It felt so good despite his still sore body. Zim was careful and precise as he allowed Dib time to get used to the feeling. Once he was fully seated, he let out a low moan of his own, rocking his hips a bit. Dib was so tight and warm. Leaning forward so that he could nibble lightly on the human's neck, he gripped Dib's hips and ran his hands up the boy's sides, his skin warm and soft against Zim's hands.

It had a purr issuing from Zim as his moves became more fluid with Dib's. The movements were slow, the pace only picking up a little this time as Zim made short gentle thrusts into the boy's body. Before long, Zim came, the sensation seeming to ripple through his entire body, beginning at his loins and ending at his antennae. He shuddered noticeably on top of the boy, his antennae shivering and his eyes fluttering closed as he relished in the last remaining pangs of pleasure that continued to course through his body a few moments after his release. Dib lay panting underneath him as he lazily pulled himself out of the human to roll onto his back. Everything was quiet a moment before he heard Dib shifting to his side. Zim felt possessive arms wrap tightly around him and warm skin pressed tightly against him as he closed his eyes to rest them just for a moment he told himself.

END OF THE FIRST SMUT SCENE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Some time passed in silence after that and Dib savored every second he could with the Irken. Waiting, stalling, holding off the inevitable. He knew he had to get up. As much as he wanted to stay in bed, he knew he couldn't. He had to go and face his father before he came looking for Dib.

Better that he just get it over with rather than risking anything. Zim may have fallen asleep shortly after their having sex but Dib couldn't tell for sure. His breathing had become so quiet and slow. His eyes were closed. And he was unusually still but still Dib couldn't tell. The calm was almost too calm.

The truth was, Zim was still awake. Resting his eyes but still awake. Irkens didn't need sleep. It was more a luxury than a necessity. But he didn't want Dib to know he was awake. He had seen something in the boy's eyes, a worry that he'd rather not talk about at the moment. He thought that perhaps if he faked sleeping, kept quiet, it would relieve some of the stress on the boy's mind at the moment.

He felt Dib loosen his hold on him but Dib didn't move away yet. Instead, he pulled Zim closer just so he could place one final kiss to the Irken's forehead before slipping out of the covers, leaving Zim curled up tight, his eyes still closed in false sleep. He heard the Dib sigh out lowly one last time as he took a look at Zim then the sound of him wrestling to pull on his pants and shirt before exiting the room. Then he was alone. He let out one of his own sighs as he opened his eyes, shifting back to his back to stare off into nothing. He wasn't sure when the next time Dib would come in but he doubted it would be soon. The smell began to hit Dib as he reached the top of the stairs: the smell of breakfast foods cooking. Waffles, eggs, maybe bacon.

Somebody was up and he doubted it was Gaz. He walked down the stairs slowly, noticing the suitcase by the front door as he passed. Just more proof that his father was already here. Sure enough, as he entered the kitchen, he saw Membrane sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He stood back in the doorway a moment, watching his father read.

Membrane moved the paper to take a sip of his coffee and stopped mid-sip when he saw Dib standing off to the side, fidgeting a bit. He put down his mug and paper to stand up and gesture for the boy to come in as he made a plate of food for Dib. "Aw, Dib. Come on in and have some breakfast. I've been waiting. We've much to talk about, to catch up on." he smiled and said all too cheerfully. It had Dib wincing before finally nodding and coming in to take a seat. His tone was too calm.

It usually meant Membrane was furious. Dib took the plate he was offered and thanked his father, though he had already lost his appetite. Membrane took a seat across from him and let out a slow breath. He sat there a moment, giving Dib a long, concentrated stare. Dib inwardly shuddered, his lower eyelid twitching a little at the look his father was giving him. But he didn't dare make eye contact.

Rather, he kept his eyes on his food. He flinched when he finally heard the low sigh coming from Membrane. "We need to discuss a few things, Dib. You know that. It would be a lot easier if you started actually talking."

Dib finally looked up at his father and took a deep breath. "Listen, dad. About the institution, well I-"

"Institution? Dib, I'm not talking about the institution. You had every right to leave that place. The police found out what went on in that place. It was sick. They closed it down when they saw what condition all the patients were in. I guess I owe you an apology for sending you there. I should have done more research on the place before sending you off with a complete stranger. Things could have been much worse. I'm so sorry, Dib." Membrane apologized.

Dib was shocked. "Wow. I ummm...thanks, dad. I know you were just trying to help..." he gripped his arms tightly under the table. "So, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Membrane reclined a bit, smiling. "I thought we'd talk more on the subject of relations." Dib blanched. That was the last thing he thought Membrane would bring up. When Dib didn't speak, Membrane continued on in a casual tone. "You know, I loved your mother dearly." Dib clutched his arms tighter, thinking to himself.

It was worse than he thought. 'Oh, God! He's bringing up mom again! There's no way this could turn up good." Membrane didn't seem to notice Dib's sudden stiffness as he continued speaking. Dib was mentally preparing himself for the worse.

That's why Membrane's next words surprised him. "I feel I owe you kids an apology. When we lost her, I buried myself in my work. I didn't even think of how that would affect you and your sister. I should have listened more. Then maybe none of this would have happened. I blame myself for this whole mess, for everything you've been put through in your lives. Especially yours, Dib. I never listened, acknowledged your beliefs. It was just so hard to accept the fact that you were the mirror image of your mother. You know, she loved space as much as you do. I want to make everything up to you. I want you to know I believe you now. I was so ignorant before. So blind to the truth standing right in front of me. So much so, I wouldn't even believe my own son. Maybe I always knew, but I was scared of the truth. I tried to steer you away from it because I didn't want to see you hurt but that did little good. I'm sorry, Dib."

Dib wasn't sure how to react to what his father was telling him but somewhere deep inside him he felt a sense of relief at the words coming out of his father's mouth. However, he had no idea how his father had come to these conclusions, these realizations, or what any of this had to do with relations. It didn't matter though. All that mattered now was that his father believed him. Perhaps that would make things easier for them all when he explained Zim's reasoning for being there.

Then it dawned on him. Zim! Did his father already know?! Had he seen Dib and Zim in bed together?!? He wasn't sure but the thought had all the blood draining from his face. His father's next words had Dib's worst fears at the moment rising to the top. "Now, why don't we discuss your little foreign friend a bit? You know, the one you told me was an alien bent on destroying the earth. What was his name again? Zib? Zip?"

Membrane went on a few more moments saying random names, all of which were wrong. Dib didn't dare make eye contact with his father as his eyes opened wide behind his glasses. "Zim?!"

Membrane snapped his finger and pointed at Dib. "Yes! That's it. Let's talk about him a bit more. I'd love to learn more about his race. Perhaps later today the three of us could have a nice conversation on the subject." Membrane smiled cheerfully at Dib but it did little to calm him.

Dib tried desperately to stutter out a convincing response to that but failed miserably. "Wh...What makes you think-?"

"Oh, come now, Dib." Membrane cut in. "You don't honestly think I don't know what's going on under my own roof? I take it he abandoned his original mission seeing as how comfortable the both of you have gotten with each other. I mean, I never expected to find the two of you sharing a bed together but I guess people-err...aliens change." he practically laughed it off. Dib's face suddenly blushed a deep shade of red as he almost wanted to say his father knew a lot less of what went on in their house than house than he thought. But he was in no position to argue with the stuff his father knew. Instead, all he could do was sit there helplessly as he tried to think of what next he should say but he was coming up blank.

He was caught in a corner and there was no way out. He couldn't lie nor could he run and hide. This time he would have to face his problems head on. There was only one question available to him and he needed to know the answer. So he swallowed down his fear the best he could and tried not to sound as unsure as he felt in that moment. "Are you mad?" he finally managed to get out, a bit shaky but still calmer than he thought it would come out.

Membrane's good humor quickly left as he gave Dib a more serious look, though it was far from angry. He couldn't lie to Dib so he decided to just tell Dib exactly how he felt about the situation. He had had plenty of time to think over it and had finally come to a conclusion on the matter. He waited for Dib's gaze to meet his before he began speaking. "Well, I can't say I'm thrilled or fond or the activities I believe the two of you are participating in, what with you still being so young and all, but I've come to realize you and your sister are no longer children. You never really were. You had to grow up without a mother or father, solve your problems on your own, and I'm sorry for that. But it's also made you strong and more mature than most others at your age. I now realize that I must live with the consequences of my own decisions, however I will never question yours. The decisions you make may not always be the best or be exactly what I wanted for you but still, I promise to stand behind and support every decision you make, even this one. Besides, how could I question love? I knew it at one point when I met your mother, still feel it now for her and you and your sister. It's a strong emotion and though I may not always agree with you, I doubt this is a decision you will ever regret." he offered Dib a reassuring smile.

Membrane's words had Dib's previous nervousness leaving just as quickly as it had come. He suddenly felt as though an unbearably large burden had just been lifted off his chest. He returned his father's smile with one of his own before stepping forward to embrace his father in a strong hug. "Thank you." With all that out of the way, Dib's appetite returned quickly. So they sat back to eat and talk some more on other subjects.

Meanwhile, Zim stayed lying in the bed just staring up at the ceiling. The calm nothingness was becoming far too boring for him. He was used to being alone, he had been most of his life, but something about the loneliness he felt now as unsettling. He usually had at least something to do or fiddle around with. And the silence was worst.

He was at least used to the sound of his insane robot. But there was nothing. Nothing but the sound of his own stomach growling at him. Then he realized how hungry he really was. He hadn't eaten anything in several hours. He didn't know where Dib had disappeared to but he wasn't about to just wait around for the boy to return.

He was sure the human wouldn't mind him getting up to get some food for himself. So he pulled himself up out of bed, stretching and yawning as he searched for his clothes to climb into. Finding his striped shirt, he pulled it on over his head then slipped into his black uniform pants before leaving the room. Making his way down the stairs, he could already smell the scent of cooking breakfast foods. Hoping Gaz was in the kitchen, he rushed to the doorway of the kitchen before stopping in his tracks when he heard Dib's voice clearly. Even better. He hated dealing with the female worm baby.

So he casually strolled into the room saying something directed at Dib but stopping when he realized Dib wasn't alone. "Dib, can Zim get some..." he noticed Membrane as he and Dib looked up. " food...?" he finished his sentence late, his antennae instantly drooping before he turned to run out of the kitchen and back to the room.

Dib instantly pushed himself up out of his seat, calling out after Zim. "Zim, wait! It's okay! He already knows!" he chased after the fleeing alien. He made his way back upstairs and down the hallway, pushing the door to the room open. He could see a lump under the covers of the bed, shaking slightly. Dib moved forward slowly, the floor creaking a bit when he took a step, causing the lump to jump a bit before settling. "Zim?" he spoke calmly as he settled himself on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around the alien, his other hand lying on his shoulder.

Zim seemed more than a little freaked out suddenly. Then he spoke in a panicked voice. "D...don't let them dissect me! I don't want him anywhere near me!"

Dib sighed and pulled him closer to his body. "Ssshhh...It's all right now. My dad already knows. He won't hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you. I promise." The sound of the door opening once more had Zim looking up, two red orbs peering out from underneath the blanket along with two antennae that perked forward slightly. A few seconds passed as Membrane stepped into the room, smiling. Zim instantly shrunk back in Dib's arms more. He stayed back a moment, sensing the Irken's fear, and just spoke from his spot.

He addressed Zim in a friendly voice. "Well, hello there. It's so nice to finally meet you...well...I mean, I've met you before but not the real you. I never would have guessed you were actually an alien. It's so fascinating. Dib's told me so much about you. I'd love to sit and talk with you sometime more about your race. I bet you...Irkens, was it?...are much more knowledgeable than we humans." he offered a hand to Zim. Normally, Zim would have made some smart-ass comment about how much more superior Irkens were than humans but this time he was too concentrated on the hand being offered to him.

He stared at it a few silent moments before Dib finally spoke up, squeezing Zim in a reassuring way. "Come on, Zim. I told you already. Nobody's going to hurt you, especially not my dad. You can trust him." That was easy for Dib to say. Trust was not an overnight thing. It had to be earned and if Dib thought he was just going to let his guard down and trust his father, then oh was he wrong. Dib's father or not, he was still a human, and a highly regarded one at that.

People may not have believed Dib, but they would believe anything Membrane said. Nonetheless, Zim hesitatingly reached out a hand to lightly grip Membrane's and give it a quick shake before letting go and pulling his hand back to hold it as though it had been injured from the small touch. He looked down to his own hand and then back to Membrane a few times. He slightly glared a bit as he continued to give Membrane a few unsure glances. Membrane kept his composure, still smiling politely. Zim didn't trust him at all. When the awkward silence was finally becoming too much for him to bear, Dib finally spoke up. "So...Who's up for more breakfast?" he smiled and laughed nervously.

Zim then abruptly pushed himself up out of Dib's grip and stalked out of the room, the blanket still draped about him. "I'm not hungry. I lost my appetite." he mumbled loud enough for them to both hear.

They watched after him in confusion before Membrane turned back to Dib. "Did I say something wrong?"

Dib just sighed and shook his head. "He just doesn't trust humans that much. He'll come around though. I'll have a talk with him later." So they headed back down to the kitchen to finish their breakfasts. After breakfast, Membrane said something about going into town to buy what they needed. Dib had no idea where Zim had wandered off to, so he decided to go searching for the Irken to see if he could convince Zim to come eat something with him. He couldn't have wandered off too far in such a small house. He found Zim quickly, sitting in the living room with Gaz, eating popcorn she just happened to have in there with her. He was reclined on the couch writing something on a pad of paper as Gaz sat in front of the TV, playing one of her games.

Dib couldn't quite make out what he was writing but he was fairly sure he was probably making plans of how and when he would retrieve his ship to make repairs. Smiling, he entered the room quietly to sneak up behind Zim. He was in a pretty good mood now. Except for the early morning nervousness and the small rough start between Zim and Membrane, his morning had been pretty good. The Irken didn't seem to notice Dib's presence behind him, too absorbed in what he was writing.

Slowly he snuck two arms to wrap around Zim and pull him closer to his chest. Zim immediately dropped what he was doing, his eyes going wide and antennae sticking straight up in the air. He turned his head slightly to look at Dib and cock an eyebrow. It wasn't until Dib pushed Zim down on the couch to straddle him that he questioned the boy's actions. The human was getting far too comfortable. "What are you doing, human?"

But Dib just placed a finger to Zim's lips. "Ssshhh. Don't speak." he leaned forward to capture Zim's lips, not caring that Gaz was in the room. He ran his hands up Zim's shirt but he wasn't at all amused. He didn't even make an effort to return the kiss, but Dib didn't seem to notice. Zim didn't like this one bit.

Was the human trying to dominate him?! None too kindly, he attempted to push the Dib away, wiping his mouth and glaring at the human. "Do not dominate Zim, human! And do not tell Zim what to do! Did I even give you permission to kiss me?! No, I didn't!"

Dib's face suddenly dropped. "But I thought...I mean...last night we..."

He tried to stutter out a response but Zim cut in. "Well, you thought wrong, didn't you, human?! Last night was a mistake. We were drunk. If I had been in my right mind, it never would have happened."

Dib felt as though his heart was suddenly being torn into pieces. "But...what about this morning?! We...You weren't drunk this morning!"

Zim wasn't at all fazed by this fact. "This morning I was drugged on medications, remember. They're just now beginning to leave my system." Dib continued to just stare down at the Irken a few seconds, a forlorn look upon his face. Finally, he pushed himself up off Zim leave the room as tears sprung to his eyes. Zim sat up and waited until he was sure Dib was gone to finally let out a harsh sigh.

Gaz, who continued to play her game, raised an eyebrow and glanced back at him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Zim brought his hands up to massage his temples.

He had a major headache now. "Did you have any better ideas? Do you think I was too harsh on him?"

Gaz shook her head. "No. He needed to hear it. If he's going to get through this, he'll need to be tested. And they can't be easy tests. If I was you, I would have done the same thing." Zim just shook his head and held it.

Taking in a shaky breath, he steadied himself. "Ugh...I have such a headache."

That had Gaz pausing her game and turning back toward him. "Hey?"

Zim looked up at her. "Yeah?"

She handed him a controller. "Wanna play?"

He took the controller and nodded. "Sure." Meanwhile, Dib had locked himself up in his room, mentally punishing himself for everything he had let himself believe.

He sat at the edge of the bed, his legs held to his chest and face buried in his arms as he cried for the longest time. "Damnit, Dib! What the fuck were you thinking?! What the fuck was I thinking?! How could I be so stoopid!?! I should have known better! What made me think he could ever love me?! And why did I let myself fall in love with him!?!" he sobbed uncontrollably to himself.

He sat there crying, crying until he heard the sweet voice of death again. "Do you see now, Dib? Nobody really does care about you. They just use you, play with you, and then throw you aside like a broken tool or toy. Come to me. Return to the only one who ever truly loved you."

Dib's tearful eyes went wide as he gripped his arms tightly. "No. That's not true. Dad believes me now. Gaz had taken care of me these last couple of weeks. And Zim. He...he..." he fell silent before he could finish. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "NO!" he said with more force. "I won't let myself do it. I may be considered as only his property but I still felt something between us! He may not love me like I thought, but I still love him. I can't deny it. I can't help it. I've never felt as alive as I do when I'm with him. I don't want to lose that feeling. I actually feel happy around him. I don't want to lose that. And I promised him. Promised him I would stop. So just leave me alone!" he told off the voice of death.

He sat there a few moments just holding his head. Silence. The voice had left. He opened his eyes, saw the knife sitting on his desk. The voice was gone but the temptation was still there. He had found the knife in Zim's clothes when he had washed them.

He stayed staring at the knife a few moments. It was calling out to him but he did his best not to listen. His skin crawled with the idea and he gripped his arms tighter. It was all he could do to keep himself from shaking. He wished his mother was there, was alive. She would have been able to help him. Then it came to him.

His mother! Why hadn't he thought of it before?! He was on his feet a second later and grabbing the knife by its handle. He knew what he had to do to free himself. Placing the pocketknife in his pocket, he left the room, no intent to return until he was finished making peace with his mother. It was something he had to do alone. He couldn't tell anybody. Not his father, not his sister, not even Zim. So he left in a hurry to rid himself of this burden.

Zim growled at the screen in frustration. "Wow. Maybe you should stop playing. That was your 15th loss in a row." Gaz smirked, staring at the words, "YOU LOSE!" on Zim's half of the screen.

Zim raised a hand in the air, pointing dramatically at the ceiling. "ZIM shall not be defeated!" he screamed as he began a new game. He was so concentrated on the game that he didn't even notice Membrane walk in the room carrying a bag of groceries.

Gaz looked up a moment then back to her game. "Hey, dad." she greeted him.

He looked at his daughter and smiled. "Ah, Gaz. I have something in here for you." He reached into the bag and searched for something before pulling it out. He tossed a pack of cigarettes to her on the couch.

She looked at them wide-eyed a moment then looked back at her father. "But, what are?..."

Membrane waved off what she was going to say. "Come now, Gaz. Must I explain it to you as well? I know more then you think I know about what goes on in this house. As I told Dib, you guys aren't children anymore. You can make your own decisions. I may not be thrilled with the idea but I won't hold you back."

Gaz was silent a few more long moments before dropping her controller and running over to hug her father. "Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it." Membrane hugged her back before they pulled away to return to what they were originally doing. Gaz still managed to beat Zim in the end and she watched as he tensed up. His jaw hung slack as he stared at the screen in shock. His hand was gripping the controller so hard it shook and she thought he would break it.

Finally she said something. "Maybe you should go check on Dib. It's been a few hours. For all we know he could be passed out somewhere on the floor again."

Gritting his teeth and glaring, he finally threw down the controller. "Fine! But Zim shall return to defeat you later! Nobody beats ZIM!" He stormed out of the room in a rage. He hated admitting defeat more than anything else. He tried his best to regain his composure as he headed upstairs to look in on Dib. The thoughts that popped into his head as he made his way to Dib's room had him slightly worried.

What if Dib really was unconscious on the ground? He shook his head and tried to clear his mind of such thoughts. He was surprised to find the door unlocked and Dib gone. He felt a tiny sense of panic run through him but he kept himself as calm as possible as he searched the house, the bathroom, the room they had stayed in together, the kitchen. But Dib was nowhere to be found.

As he walked into the kitchen, he came across Membrane sitting at the table reading a paper. Instantly, Zim's antennae fell back in a bit of annoyance. Membrane looked up from his paper and smiled. But there was something that faltered in it. Perhaps it was a tad bit of fear he saw in Membrane's eyes. It was obvious Membrane didn't completely trust him either.

But he addressed Zim calmly still, waving a hand for Zim to come on in, but Zim stayed where he stood. "Ah, Zim. How has your day been?" Zim tried not to sound as frantic as he felt.

He wanted nothing more than to just get out of there and find Dib as he answered slowly. "Fine...Have you seen Dib?"

Membrane's eyebrows rose. "Dib? Hmmm...Let me think..." he rubbed his chin in thought before snapping and pointing at Zim. "Ah, yes. About an hour ago. He seemed upset. Told me he was going to his mother's grave for a while." That had caught Zim's attention. He thanked the professor when he gave Zim directions to the grave, and quickly threw on his disguise to go look for Dib. The grave wasn't too far away.

There was a hill right outside of town that was fairly secluded once someone got to the top of the hill. The sun was setting and the wind picking up, blowing the long grass around. A drop of blood hit the ground. Dib was kneeling in front of a tombstone holding a small gash on his arm. It wasn't bleeding too badly but it still hurt like hell. "Damnit!" he swore as he brought his arm up to his lips to suck on the wound.

That's when an all too familiar voice had him jumping and turning quickly to face the owner of the voice. Standing behind him was Zim in his disguise looking down on him. His face was calm as he watched Dib get up from his spot on the ground. "Zim, I..." Before he could finish, Zim had taken a hold of his arm to look at the new wound.

He had a disappointed look on his face as he let out a low sigh. "You're still cutting yourself." Dib hated seeing that look on Zim's face.

It had his heart breaking. "Zim, please wait! Let me explain!" he gripped Zim's arm when the Irken tried to move away. "Please." he pleaded as he pulled the Irken a few feet away from the grave. Zim let the boy lead him to a space not too far away from the grave and looked at what the boy was trying to show him. His eyes widened as he saw a hole in the ground where the knife laid.

He turned back to Dib a little confused. "I don't get it. What are you?..."

Dib broke in. "I'm burying it. Burying my problem and leaving it behind here. Moving on just like I had to do when my mother died. Because...because I have feelings for you and I want to keep my promise...even if you don't feel the same way for me..." he looked away, blushing a bit at his own words. Suddenly, he felt Zim grip his own arm and pull him closer to examine the wound more. He looked down at the small incision, a stream of blood beginning to roll down his arm. "I tripped on the way up here. Landed right on the knife." He winced as Zim ran a gloved finger over it.

SECOND SMUT SCENE STARTS HERE! NO LIKEY! NO LOOKEY! ENJOY!

Zim stayed silent as he pulled Dib's arm to his own mouth and began to suckle gently at the tender flesh there. Dib's cheeks turned a bright red at the attention. The coppery sweetness was oddly arousing to Zim as he ran his tongue over Dib's arm there. Dib let his eyes slip closed as he enjoyed the feel of Zim's serpentine tongue dragging across his skin. He allowed a low moan to sound out from the back of his throat.

The small sound had Zim looking up to watch the reactions he got out of Dib, enjoying them immensely. Zim pulled away slowly, blowing cool air on the moist skin there. Dib snapped back to reality as he lazily blinked his eyes open, staring at the Irken. He smiled as he pulled Zim close to him, pressing his entire body to Zim's. Zim didn't push him away this time and he took this as a good sign to continue. Zim was totally relaxed in Dib's arms, more than happy to just snuggle closer to the warmth of the human.

He felt the boy hesitate a moment before finally tilting his head down to press lips against whatever skin he could get at on the Irken's neck. Zim moaned with the attention as Dib pulled and tugged impatiently at Zim's shirt. Finally, Zim gave in and pulled away so he could remove his shirt. Revealing his lime green chest to Dib, the boy ran warm hand up Zim's chest, down his sides, then around to rest at his back as he held the Irken close. Dipping his head down again to nibble more on Zim's neck, he sighed against smooth skin. "I trust you, Zim. Do you trust me?"

Zim knew what Dib wanted, could feel it as he pressed closer. The human wanted him, all of him. A long silence followed before Zim gave his answer. Closing his eyes, he turned his head to whisper it against the human's raven black hair. "Yes." With that said, he gave himself to Dib.

Dib smiled against skin and began to roam Zim's body with his mouth. Taking one hand, he brought it to the front of Zim's body to slide down to the rim of black uniform pants. His hand hovered there momentarily before finally sliding in to rub Zim's member. He heard the Irken gasp as he felt the organ stiffening in his hand. Zim felt his knees weakening then give out completely as Dib lowered him gently to the ground. Dib moved his mouth to Zim's, kissing him deeply as he pumped Zim's member faster and faster with his hand until finally Zim's body convulsed in orgasm. It had Zim gasping out as soon as they broke the kiss and left him panting on the ground.

Dib looked at the remains of Zim's release on his hand before finally bringing it to his lips to taste. It wasn't bad. It was actually really sweet, probably due to Zim's diet. As soon as his hand was licked clean, he brought it back down to pull Zim's pants off all the way then the rest of his disguise. He wanted to see Zim as he really was. The place was well hidden, far from civilization. He then pulled at his own clothes, pulling off his shirt, boots, and pants. He didn't want to waste any more time.

Finally removing his boxers, he produced his already rock hard member. Kneeling in front of Zim, he lifted the Irken's hips to align himself to Zim's tight entrance. Recalling how painful it could be, he took a finger that was already wet from Zim's cum and his own saliva. He slid it in slowly, waiting for Zim to adjust to the feeling first. Zim groaned and shuddered as Dib slid it in and out a few times.

When Zim seemed fairly relaxed again, he pulled his finger out and gripped Zim's hips tightly. Bracing himself for the upcoming intrusion, Zim grit his teeth and grabbed large handfuls of grass. The first couple of inches of Dib's member entering his body weren't as bad as he thought it would be. But when he thrust the rest of the way in, that had Zim crying out in pleasure as Dib completely sheathed himself in Zim's body. Dib's own eyes went wide as he gasped and moaned his pleasure. Zim was so tight and when he clenched on Dib's member it nearly drove him insane.

He pulled out a bit and thrust back in hard and fast, his breaths coming quicker and quicker as his thrusts picked up an increasingly faster pace. All Zim could do was lay there helplessly, panting and moaning Dib's name as he tossed his head left and right. Dib finally arched his back, releasing his seed into Zim's body before nearly collapsing back on top of Zim. He caught himself in time and rolled off of Zim as he pulled out of his body, completely exhausted. A cool breeze swept by making Dib shiver and turn back on his side to press closer to Zim. Zim reached out to wrap inviting arms around the boy and pull him close. Never in his life did he feel so calm with the boy as he did now.

END OF SMUT SCENE

He had never experienced anything in his life as wonderful as what the Dib had just given him and he would never forget every sensation that had passed through him in that moment. Dib allowed Zim to pull him closer so he could rest his head on Zim's chest as they lay together in each other's arms just watching the stars go by overhead in silence.

The End

(For now)

A/N: WOOT!!! I finished the story! This was the last chapter of Idle HandsRandom ZADRness! I want to thank everybody that continued to read my story and let you know that even though this is the end of this story, the second story is just beginning! I'm hoping to have the beginning of Near Misses, the sequel, up by next weekend if not sooner. So keep your eyes open for that story if you feel like continuing the storyline. The plot will only continue to get better as you read. Thanks again. I love you all. And I'll see you all when I make my next update on the second story.

And now to thank everybody that reviewed on that last chapter.

To Scarlet Pikachu-Thanks so much for your review. It made my day. I swear I was just finishing up writing the last chapter of this story when I got your review. I would have had this up sooner but I had classes starting up again. But I finally got around to typing it out and here it is for you. Yes, Dib really is Zim's property and don't worry. This story is far from over. I have a sequel to this one. And then one final story after the second one. It's all supposed to be a trilogy. I've already outlined practically the entire thing. So just keep your eyes open for the second part of the trilogy, Near Misses. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

And to anybody else that reviews- Thank you all. Much love to all my reviewers! Special thanks goes to everybody that reviewed throughout the entire story and will continue to read into it more. I hope to have more people continue reading throughout the tilogy. Once again, keep your eyes open for Near Misses people. I don't want people to miss out on the entire storyline just cause they don't know what story comes next in the trilogy. I'll try and have the next part up next weekend. Love you all and I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
